The Last Adventure: Hello's and Goodbye's
by KaiFukugawa
Summary: My name is Casey. I wish that things could be different, and that this story could have a happy ending. But that's just life. I miss them. I miss everyone. I'm grateful that fate let us have one final adventure. But I can't help thinking: Are things really better now? A tale of loss and bravery. Of friendship. Only to have a bitter ending.
1. Let the journey of a lifetime begin!

Chapter 1: Let the journey of a lifetime begin!

I'm going to stop you here. If you think this is just an ordinary work of fiction, imagined up by someone with too much time on their hands, good. Keep reading. But if you think this real, if you want it to be real with every fiber of your being, I recommend you leave. Now. Go read about bunnies and rainbows or something. Think about anything but this. Because _you_ might be sucked into this too. And believe me, it's too big for anyone to handle. You know the phrase "Be careful what you wish for"? A word to the people who invented that saying: _You have no idea._

Let me introduce myself. My name is Casey, the self-proclaimed fun-sized M&M. I'm short. Very short. I have semi-short dark brown hair and gray-brown eyes. I'm in seventh grade. And lately, my life has _sucked._ Well, I mean it _did_. Until last May, when everything changed.

I was going to a sleepover with some of my best friends. It was at Margaret's house, which is huge, so I was beyond excited. My friends... well they were... interesting. First there was Molly. She had light caramel brown hair and bright golden eyes. She was average height, random as hell, and loved Italian food. Then came Alexis: she was short, but still a taller than me. She had fox-colored hair and brown eyes that could melt your heart. She was shy, funny, and loved spinning around. Next was Margaret: she was most likely the closest to me. When I had come to the new school, she took me under her wing. We even have a food/drink based Latin name: she was Margarita. She had dirty blonde hair, green-blue eyes, and red rimmed glasses. She was tall, hyper, and loved turtles. And then there was me. They all affectionately called me "Caseydia" after my very random Latin name, which reflected my personality perfectly.

When we got to the house, I bounded out of the car. We screamed when we saw each other and had a huge group hug. When my parents left, the partying commenced. We played truth or dare, would you rather, and created a game called "Create the ugliest hairstyle". We were all tom boys in a way, Margaret and I being the most boyish and Molly and Alexis being the least. Right before we went to bed, I decided to show them my new favorite anime: Bleach. However, they lost interest in about two minutes since we were tired and I sucked at explaining things.

As I lied down on the living room couch with everyone and started going to sleep, I felt an empty, sinking feeling. I sighed. I'd been getting that feeling more and more lately. It wasn't because I was piled with work. It was because of how much I hated the unfairness of life. How nothing would ever have a happy ending, how we couldn't live in a world like the world of Bleach. That was my last thought before I closed my eyes.

An hour or two later, someone who sounded like Margaret was calling my name.

"Casey! Casey! Wake up!"

"Wha'?" I mumbled as I snapped awake. Everyone else was already awake, their wide eyes fixed on the corner of the room. I wasn't able to make out anything except Margaret's sister, Abby talking to us about her crush. I was wondering why no one was listening to her when I saw what they were staring at. A tiny blue light. No...wait, it wasn't tiny anymore. It was growing rapidly like a black..er, blue hole. Abby's voice was slowing until it stopped altogether.

Molly tentatively touched the strange light coming from the hole. She yelped and drew back. I stared at it transfixed. I wanted to jump in. It was almost as if something was pulling me... I froze. Something _was_ pulling me. I stared at my bronze dragon necklace. It was surrounded by ghostly light. The tiny dragon and the aqua cross strained towards the ever-growing hole.

"Guys... I'm scared!" Molly cried. I could agree. Nothing was moving anymore. It was only us. It didn't look like we had any choice but to jump into the hole. _No! _I thought. But it was too late. The light was already surrounding us, drawing us into the hole.

I reached for someone's hand, and Alexis reached out to me. I missed and the last thing I remember thinking was: _This is _not_ how it's going to end._

* * *

I groaned. The ground was so _hard!_ _Wait the ground?!_ My eyes snapped open. I was sitting under a big shade tree on lush green grass in a...park? I shook my head to clear it. That couldn't have been I dream. I_ never_ have control of my actions in dreams.

"Casey?! Casey?!" Molly's voice cried.

"Over here!" I shouted.

Margaret, Molly, and Alexis came from different directions, running towards the sound of my voice. I felt lighter when I saw that no one was hurt. Molly stared at me and cracked up.

"What?!" I demanded. And then I saw Alexis. Her features were softer. She still had her russet hair, but her eyes... were big! We all stared at each other and then laughed hysterically. I suddenly stiffened.

"Why do we look like anime characters!" I shouted. Molly's humorous smile was replaced by fear. I forced myself to be calm as they all whispered anxiously. I did a quick once over to calm myself.

Molly's now dark brown hair was pulled back in two-inch pigtails. Her large eyes were anxious and gold. She was wearing a white blouse, a blue skirt, and ballet flats. Her hair was way too dark, but it looked so...her! Alexis looked the same, with some minor difference: her russet hair was a bit too curly, her bangs went in a straight line across her forehead, and her eyes were a deep honey brown. She was wearing a red sweater, a denim miniskirt, and Mary Janes. Margaret was the only one who looked significantly different. Her once dirty blonde hair was now pure blonde. Her eyes were solid green and she had no glasses. But it looked good, I guess. Other than that, she was the same: her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with her long side bangs partially covering her right eye. She wore a black ruffly top, a short, denim tube skirt, and sandals. However I met one problem: what the hell did I look like?!

The others seemed to be having some trouble with this too, so I came up with the brilliant idea to take pictures of each other. There was only one problem: we had no camera.

Margaret gasped. "Our phones!"

"Do you think...?"

"Maybe!"

We checked our pockets, and, sure enough, our phones were there.

"Hallelujah!" I muttered in relief when I saw that we had signal. Then I had to stifle a scream. Everyone looked alarmed.

"What?" Alexis asked.

They saw where I was pointing. The date. It read September 6, 2011. We had gone back in time nine months. The temperature seemed to go down twenty degrees.

Molly looked like she was about to faint. "How...?"

"I-I don't know," Margaret whispered. I had never seen her like that. It made me snap out of it.

I took a deep breath. "Okay ladies! Snap out of it! Let's get back to the matter at hand._ Then _we can worry about everything else. This is how it's

going to work: I'll take a picture of Molly. Molly will take a picture of Alexis. Alexis will take a picture of Margaret, and Margaret, you'll take a picture of me. Savvy?"

"Savvy," they echoed, smiling a bit at our old joke.

When we were finally done with the 'photo shoot', we swapped phones.

When I saw my picture, I had to force myself to believe what I was seeing. My dark brown hair was tinted with red. It was feathery and uneven, like the look I'd tried, and failed, to get for years. My bangs ran in a choppy line along my forehead. My cocoa colored eyes stood out against my olive skin. I cried out in relief when I saw that I was wearing _my _usual: A white tank top, olive-green cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Now that that's over with," I announced, "let's figure out where we are." They were all looking at me expectantly. I felt uneasy. _I_ would be the boss here because I knew the most about anime. None of them had even heard about it until last night.

I cleared my throat. "R-right...well..." I mumbled while looking around the empty park. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was bright orange soccer balls. An idea struck me.

_What if it isn't 'bright orange soccer balls'... what if it's 'bright orange' and 'soccer balls'? Oh no... if this means what I think it does... We're in big trouble._

"Any ideas?" Molly asked. I nodded.

"If this is the place I think it is... well, this could be bad for us. We could very easily be killed. But it could also be good because..." I blushed at the last part.

"_Casey wants to flirt,_" Alexis crooned softly.

"D-do not!" I snapped. "Anyway... if this is really _the_ place... we're going to need a place to stay..."

That was the next problem. Where _should_ we stay?

_No, not the shopkeeper...he'd sense something odd about us immediately... The doctor and the protector? No...we need a place with as few people as possible...plus the doctor would be a problem...No. There's no way in hell we could stay with them. They're too spiritually aware. The 'tiger'? No. He's too private. We need someone we wouldn't be intruding on... The archer? Nope. His dad would sense us immediately... Plus he lives at the hospital or something...The healer? Oh god no... But she's the only choice we might have,  
_I thought grimly. Looking at my friends, I knew I had to make the right choice. So I did the only thing I really could do.

"Who's up for a little exercise?"


	2. Dogfight!

By exercise, I meant walking around town thinking while the others were window shopping. And by thinking, I meant sulking because I was actually really excited to be here. Alexis must have known something was wrong because she kept on asking if I was okay. I was, but I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd found in my pockets before leaving the park. Four class schedules and...other things.

"Any idea where we are?" Margaret asked gently.

I took a deep breath. _Say it calmly. Calmly...You will not fangirl..._

"YesIknowwhereweareIcan'tbelieveitohmyGodthisisfreak ingawesomeashellIcan'tbelieveitohmyGodohmyGodohmy Godholyshitwe'refreakinginBleachIcan'tbelieveitStrawberry!" I squealed.

Crap. So much for calm.

The basic English translation: "Yes I know where we are! I can't believe it! Oh my God! This is freaking awesome as hell! I can't believe it! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Holy shit! We're freaking in Bleach! I can't believe it! Strawberry!"

Alexis frowned. "Bleach? Isn't that the show you told us about last night? The one with the ginger?"

"Yes!" I cried. Sadly, no one else shared my enthusiasm.

"How are we going to get back?! Our parents will be worried sick!" Molly whispered.

I'd already thought about that.

"No they won't," I replied as we kept walking. "Before we came, Abby was talking to us. But then her voice got slower. The only thing that I can think of if that time stopped."

That worried me though. If time had stopped because of us leaving...if we stayed would everyone stay like that forever? I took out my phone to distract me.

"Crap! Shit! It's three in the freaking afternoon!" I cried.

My time to think was over. I needed to make a decision.

* * *

The sound of our shoes slapping filled my ears. Five wrong turns and three dead ends later, I found what I was looking for.

"Casey," Alexis panted. "Why...are...we...running?!"

I grinned when I saw a flash of bright burnt orange hair. The girl turned around. We stood in front of her, panting.

"Eh?! Who are you? Take my bags just don't hurt me!" she cried.

"Huh? We aren't going to hurt you!" I yelped.

She froze. "You aren't? What are you girls doing out here then?"

Molly elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oww! We just moved here from Arizona in the United States. We need a place to stay for a while and were wondering if you could help us?"

"Ohhhh! Sure!" Orihime warbled brightly. "I have a few people staying with me already. My name is Orihime Inoue!"

Margaret smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Orihime. Thank you so much for letting us stay with you!"

Orihime smiled brightly.

* * *

The door clicked gently as Orihime walked us into her apartment.

A strawberry blonde head popped out from around the corner, and I internally groaned.

"Orihime! You're back from school!" Rangiku cried.

Alexis let out a small "Eep!" when Rangiku's body came into full view. I couldn't blame her. Seeing Rangiku in person made me feel even more insignificantly flat chested. Watching the anime and reading the manga had, in no way, prepared me for being in the same room with her.

"Eh?" Rangiku said. "Who're those girls with you Orihime?"

Before she could answer, a very familiar trio of voices hit me.

"Ugh! People in the world of the living are soooo vulgar! They have good fashion sense, I'll give them that...", a snobby voice cried.

"Shut up! Fashion isn't everything you know! These wimps don't even know how to fight!", a rough voice replied.

"And _you_ do?" laughed the snobby one.

"Why you-"

"Shut up both of you! I swear, am I the only mature one here?!" a cold voice shouted.

Orihime sweat-dropped. Rangiku sighed angrily.

"Boys! We have visitors!"

The three in the other room took that as "Get out here and greet them or I will smother you with my boobs."

Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Toshiro Hitsugaya walked out. I started trembling all over. _Must...not...TACKLE!_

Margaret recognized the look on my face and swiftly punched me in the shoulder. I winced, but then recovered quickly so that no one would notice.

I barely had time to register the feathered face next to mine before Yumichika began probing my face. He did the same to the others, and I could tell Margaret was struggling not to punch him.

"So beautiful," he breathed.

I blushed.

"Um..so these girls just moved here from Arizona in the United States, and they're going to be staying here for a while..." Orihime said. I was glad that in these bodies we looked like high schoolers. I had a sneaking suspicion that if we looked twelve, they wouldn't help us.

Molly smiled and began introductions.

"It's really nice to meet you! I'm Molly Akiyama! The tall blonde one is Margaret Fujimoto, the semi-short redhead is Alexis Numataki, and the fun-sized brunette one is Casey Makoto."

Rangiku smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! The baldy is Ikkaku Madarame, the feather-face is Yumichika Ayasegawa, and the short white-haired one is Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro glared at her.

I waved briefly and looked at Ikkaku, wondering how getting in a fight with him would be. He noticed and sprang to his feet.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he growled.

I smirked. "Oh nothing. Just your bald head."

He growled and pressed his forehead against mine. "Want to repeat that again, midget?" he threatened.

"You're face is too shiny," I deadpanned.

He was starting to annoy me. So I kicked him in the crotch. Everyone sweat-dropped as he howled in pain.

"You okay?" Rangiku asked nonchalantly. He raised his thumb shakily.

After a while, Ikkaku sprang up and gave me a smirk.

"You're pretty alright, kid," he praised.

I smiled slightly, and noticed that Alexis was falling asleep on her feet.

"So where are you all going to school?" Orihime chirped to lighten the mood.

I took the schedules out of my pocket, and gazed at them.

"Uh...Ms. Ochi at Karakura High."

Orihime grabbed my hand.

"Really?! That's great! We're in her class too! When do you start?"

"Um, it says we start next Monday."

After discussing when we'd get our uniforms, etc. we _finally _went to sleep. Sadly, I spent most of the night explaining the plot of Bleach. Before I closed my eyes, though, I couldn't help feeling a little happy.

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily, and gratefully accepted a ray of sun coming through the window. It felt so good laying there.

"The others left a while ago to go shopping. Two of your friends promised to get you something 'cute' to wear," a cold voice stated.

I popped my head up. That was the first time Toshiro had talked to me! But then my brain registered what he was saying.

"Shit! They're going to get me a dress or something!" I cried.

He sighed. "The blonde one promised to keep them in line."

I relaxed, and then frowned. _Ikkaku is going shopping?_

"They dragged Madarame along," he said.

I shrugged, and started to go back to sleep. He nudged me with his toe. "Hey!"

"What!" I cried.

"You know, you don't really act girly," he deadpanned.

"That's because I'm not," I replied with a shrug.

He sighed. "Come on. Let's go."

"Go?"

He blushed slightly. "Since everyone else is out, I thought I might as well show you around..."

I grinned. "Okay then!"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

A vein appeared on my head. "I have to get dressed!" I cried, pointing to my way-too-big, borrowed pj's. He blushed.

"R-right."

* * *

I walked out the door wearing the same thing I did yesterday (because it wasn't too dirty). Toshiro sighed.

"You should probably get a jacket. It's kind of cold."

I shook my head. I loved the cold.

After a while, we stopped trying to make small talk and just enjoyed the silence. By then we were at the edge of Karakura town. As we neared a wide alley, I heard growling. And suddenly, my body went cold. My eyes widened. In the alley was a group of people gathered around a makeshift pen. Where a monstrous dog full of scars was fighting a German shepherd puppy that looked no more than seven months old. There was a sickening snap as the huge dog broke the frightened pup's front left leg. He shrieked in agony as the other dog's teeth tore into him. The pup lied on the ground limply as blood spilled from his neck. My body moved on it's own, and I slammed into the big dog.

"NO! BAD DOG!" I thundered. It whimpered and ran towards its handler.

Someone, who I took to be the leader, snarled in fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he snarled.

I spat in his face. He roared angrily and I punched him in the jaw. My foot made contact with his stomach, and he coughed up blood. Once I was sure he was unconscious, I turned around and faced everyone else.

"I will give you five seconds to leave," I growled, my voice dangerously low. "_Five...Zero!"_ I roared. Everyone scattered.

I ran over to the pup and ripped of the leg of my pants. I wrapped it around his neck to try to stop the blood, and then picked him up. I faced Toshiro. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Come on! We need to get back to the apartment!" I snapped.

He shook his head slightly. "It'll be a lost cause. It might be dead by then."

"_No_," I snarled. "I _will_ save him!"

He looked doubtful but then nodded his head. As I ran, I was blinded by my tears.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the crappyness of my writing. ^^; I was rushed on time because my dog was sick and I had to play vet. Whether this happened or not is for you to decide...I'm evil, I know. Plus my computer was spazzing out.**


	3. Puppy, My Puppy

**A/N: Yay! Another update. Don't worry ThePrincessDragon, I won't let the puppy die!**

* * *

Puppy, My puppy

I hadn't realized how late it was. Orihime would be back by now. But I couldn't care. All that mattered was the tiny life fading away in my arms. I stumbled up the steps to the apartment with Toshiro right behind me. As he threw open the door, I could tell he was worried. Orihime jumped a bit.

"Oh you're ba-"

Her words died out when she saw the puppy in my arms. I gently set him down on the floor and pointed to Margaret.

"Get alchohol, cut ointment, cotton balls, gauze, and anything else we might need," I instructed. I had to get rid of any emotion I was feeling in order to think clearly. The poor thing was starting to move again, and it's panicked eyes met mine. He screeched in terror and started to thrash around. His cries of terror changed to cries of pain as he reopened his wound.

"Sh,sh,sh," I whispered gently. "Good boy. Good boy...stay still, baby..." I cooed, gazing at him intently. He was mesmerized by my eyes, and I smoothed his fur gently.

Margaret rushed in with medical supplies. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I'd been studying this for years. I _could_ do this!

I grabbed the alchohol and poured a bit on his neck. He shrieked in agony and squirmed. Strong hands held him down.

Ikkaku nodded at me. I smiled slightly.

"It's okay, baby boy," I cooed, "Stay still so you can get better."

I poured a bit more on and he whimpered. I shushed him gently, pressed a cotton ball to his neck, and applied the ointment. I wrapped it tightly to make sure that the bleeding stopped. I turned to the leg. That was a totally different problem. I touched it gently and he whined. I couldn't feel the fractures in the bones, but I knew that was something that couldn't be fixed at home. I looked at Orihime pleadingly.

"Please," I whispered. If we didn't get him to a vet, numerous things could happen: infection could set in, his leg could heal wrong... I think Orihime understood becaue she just nodded.

I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders as we carried the puppy out of the apartment.

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._ The sound of the clock seemed to magnify in the waiting room. I tapped my foot impatiently. I didn't see why _I_ had to wait outside when everyone else was in the examining room. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. Maybe I didn't _want _to see what the vet had to say.

It seemed like a lifetime passed before they came out. I sat up straight and looked at them intently. Rangiku smiled widely and gave me a hug. I gasped loudly as Rangiku's boobs smothered me.

"Ran...gi..ku! Mph! Camp...breaf!" I shouted. She let go and I took in a huge mouthful of air.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"So," I said, still shaky from my life vs. boobs experience, "Does that mean that he's okay?"

Toshiro smiled a bit. "See for yourself,"

The vet walked out with the puppy, and I almost screamed (in joy of course). He looked much better and was managing to walk on three legs. He strained towards me on a makeshift leash. I smiled sadly. One day he was going to be a great dog for a lucky family. The vet seemed so happy when she explained how to redress his wounds and how his cast only needed to stay on for two weeks because it was only a slight fracture. I nodded and said my thank you's.

* * *

When we got back, Ikakku stopped us all in the living room.

"So what are you gonna name him?"

I started. "Y-you mean... I can keep him?"

"Well isn't it obvious! You saved him after all. It's only natural that you should get to keep him," Toshiro snapped.

My face lit up. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried.

Ikkaku sighed and repeated his question. Which had us all thinking.

"Rover?"

"Buster?"

"Sparrow?"

It went on like that for about an hour. I gazed into his honey colored eyes and saw leaves falling, tall elegant trees with leaves murmuring in the wind. They were so soothing. And in that moment, I knew what to name him.

"Aspen?" I asked him.

He barked and spun around (well as best he could with three legs). Molly rubbed behind his ears.

"Well that settles it," she cooed.

I grinned.

"Aspen..." Ikkaku mused. "Huh. I like it."

"Yes, a very gorgeous name."

"He's soooo cute! Wittle Aspy Waspy!"

"He's such a good puppy!"

One by one everyone approved. A few hours passed, and we decided to call it a night. After all, Orihime still had school tomorrow. The last thing I remember was falling asleep, Aspen's head on my hip.

* * *

The sound of barking dogs filled my ears as I walked through the pet store. Aspen had stayed home with everybody because I wasn't sure if he felt comfortable around other dogs. My fingers grazed a red leather collar, and I grinned. I picked that out, along with a short, black, leather lead, a stainless steel bowl, a harness, some toys, and a round dog tag with all of his information on it. I couldn't wait to show him!

I walked into the apartment quietly, and everyone bombarded me. I wished Orihime didn't have school. She was the only one who could tame these people.

"What did you get?" Margaret asked.

I spread out everything. After they saw, I slid on Aspen's leash and dog tag. He looked curiously at them and allowed me to slide it on. He whimpered a bit as it grazed his wound. I smiled and told him what a handsome boy he was. He growled playfully and grabbed a fluffy sheep toy in his jaws. We played for a few minutes, and then I stood up.

"Okay! Doggy Rehab: Commence!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes Aspen is based off of my dog, Rocko. He's such a sweetie! Also thank you to ThePrincessDragon for your ideas! You've helped me a lot! ;P**


	4. Prelude to a First Day

**A/N: I had to explain what an emo corner was at lunch. Soooooo fun. Anyway I was wondering: who's your favorite character from this story so far? You can tell me via(fun fact: via is actually pronounced wia in Latin and it means ****_road, way_****.) PM or review. On to the story! Oh and I've forgotten to put disclaimers so far...crap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Three Days Grace, etc. The only things i own are my characters and my imagination.**

* * *

Pelude to a First Day

In four days, I managed to rehabilitate Aspen. Four days. Do you know how freaking hard that is?! It's pretty damn hard! I had _no_ free time at all! While I was busy socializing Aspen and teaching him tricks and stuff, everyone else was preparing for school. Which of course I'd forgot we had. Just my luck. Damn. I need to go hide out in my emo corner or something.

So on Sunday night when Orihime asked if we were ready for school the next day, I was pretty surprised. And I have a, uh, _colorful_ vocabulary.

"Shit! Freaking Bubonic Plague! God damn it! I forgot about school!" I cried.

Everyone sweatdropped. Ikkaku just laughed. To tell you the truth, it wasn't unlike me to forget somehting this important.

"You forgot?" Margaret asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you know how hard it is to socialize and completely train a puppy in four days?!" I cried. "You lose track of time!"

Said puppy waltzed into the room chasing his tail and stumbling over his cast. His neck wound had healed, leaving a small scar, and his cast would be off in a few days. He jumped towards me, amber eyes gleaming.

To say that he had grew was an understatement. It was as if he had inflated. His puppy fur was now mostly sleek and smooth, give or take a few patches. He had a black coat with tan legs ande a white belly. His forehead was black with tan cheeks and eyebrows. His snout was black, and his ruff and chest were gray brown. His ears were dark brown. I felt pride course through me when he looked at me.

"Sit," I commanded. He did and I ruffled his fur and gave him a piece of dog-friendly beef jerky. (He ate what we ate most of the time because if what I eat isn't safe enough for man's best friend to eat, I get pissed off. It's a Casey thing.)

I should mention something. I hate school. More than almost anything. The learning part is fine- I just hate the homework-and tests part. And the part that recquires me to wake up in the morning and participate in real life. Other than that, it's fine.

But then I remembered that I would be in Ichigo's class. Ichigo Kurosaki's class. Holy shit. My heart sped up, and then sank. I wasn't exactly a likeable person. I was stubborn, sarcastic, cussed a lot, and threatened to seriously injure people. On the up side...yeah, there was no upside. Shit.

* * *

I woke up to a persistent tongue licking my face. My eyes flickered open to see Apen licking my face.

"Who's a good AspyWaspy?" I cooed. "You are!"

He licked me happily, and I giggled. When I checked the time, I cursed. It was four in the morning. School started at eight.

I sighed. I was awake, so I might as well get ready. I threw up in my mouth when I realized that I would have to wear a _skirt_! The dreaded enemy! I slipped on my shirt, and winced. It was tight-fitting and accented what little curves I had. The v-neck dipped to midchest, and i buttoned it up hastily. The skirt was a different matter. I examined it carefully, and tried to manuver the best way to get into it. Skirts were right up there with school. Eventually I did get it on(it has a zipper! Imagine that!) and, yet again, puked in my mouth. It was tight and short, barely reaching mid-thigh and hugged my hips. I shivered and ran a bruch through my hair. I slipped on the long, dark blue socks and the dainty white shoes. I had always thought that the uniforms the girls wore were cute in an I-would-never-be-caught-dead-wearing-that-but-it's-a-nice-thought way, but now I was having second thoughts.

I tried to calm down, and I slipped a some headphones on. I touched an icon on my phone, and a Three Days Grace song started to play. Something about the truth of the lyrics soothed me.

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_  
_Who would have guessed it_  
_I will not leave alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see_  
_This side reflected_  
_And if there's something wrong_  
_Who would have guessed it_  
_And I have left alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_The world we knew_  
_Won't come back_  
_The time we've lost_  
_Can't get back_  
_The life we had_  
_Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late (It's never too late)_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late._

I sighed. _Yes,_ I thought.

* * *

A few hours later, we were on the road...er, sidewalk. I couldn't stop jumping around. I was so nerous! Everything in my body was screaming to run forward, but I ignored it. I gulped as we entered the school and started to walk up the stairs.

_Breath,_ I thought. _Everything will be okay. And if it's not you can move out of the country, rename yourself Pedro and raise llamas...Gah! _I mentally slapped myself.

"Oooooorihme! My beautiful princess you have returned!" an annoying voice cried.

_Oh no..._

Margaret's eye twitched.

_Can I punch him?_ she mouthed.

_No, we aren't supposed to know him. _Tomorrow _you can,_ I mouthed back.

She nodded grudgingly. But as Keigo eyed her chest, punching him seemed like a good idea.

"Who are these girls, my sweet Orihime?" he sang, floating over to me.

I must have looked like I was in pain.

"Hmmm... wow, you're _really_ cute! And you're sooooo short!"

A vein appeared on my head.

"And you've got some okay boobs too...!"

Margaret squeezed my hand. _Must not...bathe in his blood..._

A magenta colored head pushed him aside.

"Wow," Chizuru breathed. "You're all cute, but you," she said pointing to me, "are sexy as hell! You're like a pixie..."

An evil glint formed in her eyes.

"BOOBIES!" she shouted as her hands went for my chest.

A foot implanted itself in her head and was more than happy to introduce it to the floor. That skill could only belong to one person...

"Hi," an average sized girl said gruffly. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Tatsuki Arisawa!"

I gave her a lopsided grin. Oh, we were going to get along fine.

"The name's Casey. Casey Makoto."

She grinned and winked as she shool my hand. I did the intros and she nodded. Orihime laughed and said that Tatsuki was her best friend. I was about to tell her how lucky she was when Keigo sprang up.

"ICHIGO!" he shouted. There was a loud _thud_ as he hit the floor.

"Hey, Keigo," a nonchalant voice said.

My body got tingly. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!

He stopped in fornt of me.

"Eh? Who are they?"

My heart beat loudly.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"This is Casey Makoto, Molly Akiyama, Alexis Numataki, and Margaret Fujimoto!" Orihime chirped.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger. I'm evil. But I did say it was a prelude didn't I? Anyway, I'm trying to figure out theme songs for Margaret, Alexis, Molly, Casey, and Aspen. If you have any ideas please contact me via PM or review. Also I've noticed that lot's of people ask others to rate and review or they wouldn't continue the story. I'm not going to do this because there are lots of people who don't have accounts and love reading these stories. So I'm going to keep going no matter how many reviews I have or don't have. Thanks! Say buh-bye Aspen!**

**Aspen: rah-roo!**

**Me: Ehhhh...close enough! M'kay buh bye! Don't follow a hornet because it might be SoiFon in disguise! Kai, out!**


	5. School: The place where dreams die

**Hey guys! I'm back! Heh heh... sorry for the cliffhanger. I wanted to update so bad but I had to show some self control... and a cliffhanger isn't much of a cliffhanger if I don't leave you hanging for a while... Anyway I've came up with an overall theme song for the story. And that is *drum roll*... Ho Hey by The Lumineers! Yayyyyy! Also I've decided to put a poem that I've created in the top section of each chapter. Hence the poem will be describing one of my characters. Also the poll on my profile is still open ;P! Wheeeeeee! My poems are not emo they're just...special!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything else! I only own my characters and my imagination!**

**Side note: Later in the chapter, I mention the word "lesbian". I want everyone to know that I do not mean this offensively. Lesbians are human just like the rest of us (and from who I know they're very awesome people!). I just couldn't find out any other way to describe Chizuru.**

**Love**

**Kai **

* * *

_The breaking of the heart_

_The mending of the soul_

_- Aspen_

* * *

**School...the place where dreams die.**

My heart lept out of my chest as I processed his words. His bright orange hair made everything else seem dull. He had his signature scowl, but his eyes were soft and playful. I gulped.

"N-nice to m-meet yo-you," I stuttered.

He seemed to just then notice me. Ichigo bent down and clamped a hand on my head.

"Gah!" I gasped.

He inspected me with that annoying, dumb look on his face. "Aren't you a little short?" he asked a bit mockingly. "Why don't you go to the fourth grade campus instead?"

He smirked at my reaction. Even though it was his normal, mocking sense of humor, a vein appeared on my head.

"I am _so_ sick of people saying I'm short!" I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Wow! I think you're shorter that Rukia!" he cried, pointing to the raven-haired girl at his side.

"..."

"But I can't call you midget...it needs to be something that works with short and small..." he mused.

I snapped. "I'm not short! I'm funsized!"

"Eh? Whatever, M&M," he replied with a smirk.

_Damn it!_

I was about to make a sharp retort when someone cut me off.

"Leave her alone, Ichigo," a cold, cynical voice sighed.

I looked behind the orange haired boy curiously. Sure enough the person coming up behind him was a lean, dark blue haired boy with glasses followed by a muscular, Hispanic-looking guy.

The lean boy reluctantly held a hand out to me, as if I had a contagious disease.

"Pleased to make acquaintance. I'm Uryu Ishida," he said, adjusting his glasses smartly. He sounded anything but pleased.

I shook his hand firmly and turned to Chad. I smiled gently adn offered him my hand. He shook it gently as if I was a porcelain doll.

"Nice to meet you," a pleasant, deep voice rumbled. "I'm Yasutora Sado. But you can call me Chad."

I grinned and Rukia bounced up to my ragtag group of misfits.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Rukia Kuchiki! I know we'll be _great_ friends," she chirped, sounding _very_ fakely happy.

I nodded. "I suppose you all heard Orihime's introduction?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good!" I replied.

I was about to say something, but the bell interrupted me. A tall brunette woman with glasses entered the classroom, and the four of us walked to the front. She took roll, pausing on a few of the names and taunting the absent owners. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Miss Ochi said, "We have four new students: Miss Molly Akiyama, Miss Alexis Numataki, Miss Casey Makoto, and Miss Margaret Fujimoto!"

Everyone giggled when they saw my height, but I silenced them with a death glare.

"Now does anyone have any questions for them-"

"ARE YOU SINGLE?!" Chizuru cried, throwing herself at me.

"Eh... you're seat is behing Mr. Kurosaki," she told me when everything had settled down.

I nodded excitedly.

As I sat down, all I could hear was Tatsuki's foot making contact with Chizuru's face.

_I'm home._

* * *

"Lunch time, lunch time, the best time is lunchtime," I hummed to myself as I sat down with my lunch.

"My beautiful Casey-" Keigo cried as he came towards me.

Mizuiro blocked him. "Hello, Miss Makoto! It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled. "You too, Misuiro!"

Orihime practically danced up to me. "Casey do you and your friends want to come have luch with all of us?"

Alexis jumped up. "Yes!" she cried.

I nodded and headed up to the roof with everyone.

* * *

The roof was unusually crowded. Partly because everyone wanted to meet us. The questions started when we all sat down in a circle.

"So," Tatsuki said with a grin, "you guys are from America! How's it like?"

The circle got larger and larger, and more people started asking us stuff.

"Woah! One at a time folks! Let's go _around_ the circle! Then they'll each take a turn to answer the questions!" Tatsuki cried.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Favorite food?"

"Will you marry me?!" (That earned Keigo a punch in the face from Ichigo.)

When it came Chizuru's turn, she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, I felt an undeniably...lesbian presence? No, Chizuru was her own class of person... Anyway, I felt an undeniably _Chizuru-y_ presence. She manifested in front of me and began to strip.

"What's your bra size?!" she cried, taking off her red bow. I had a feeling that the question was directed towards me.

I used every drop of my will power to restrain myself from squeezing the life out of her. Thankfully, Tatsuki had me covered. I couldn't have been more relived when the bell rang.

* * *

I packed up slowly, still processing the thought that I was in _highschool!_

"Hey M&M," Ichigo called over his shoulder. "Will you be walking home with us or what?"

"S-sorry!" I cried sheepishly, as I ran to catch up with him.

I finally reached the outside and smiled. But then I quickly looked past the others. I wasn't looking at the bald head or the feathered face. Nor was I looking at the huge boobs or the white hair. No I was looking at something else. I was looking at the blur of black and tan fur loping towards me at high velocities.

"Aspen!" I cried and kneeled down. The goofy pup met me in a sort of hug: he sat down and wrapped his forepaws over my shoulders as best he could with his cast on, while gently nuzzling my hair.

Tatsuki ran up beside me. "Woah! Awesome dog!" she cried and reached down to pet Aspen.

He barked happily like, _Mommy, you got a new friend? Ohhh... I like her!_

"Thanks," I replied. "He's...mine."

Ichigo bent down to pet him.

"Where did you find him?"

"A...uh...on the street," I stuttered.

He looked mildly impressed.

"H-he was a bit scratched up and-"

"A bit?!" Toshiro interrupted. "She's being far too modest. She found him being used for illegal dog fighting. His neck was torn open and his leg was fractured. He's getting the cast off tomorrow."

Everyone's mouths were open in shock.

"You saved him?" Rukia asked gently.

I nodded. Chad gave me a thumbs up, and Uryu looked like he was slightly less disgusted with me. Ichigo gave me one of his rare smiles, and my heart spluttered frantically.

"Oh no!" Orihime cried. "It's so late now!"

I simply laughed as we all sprang forward. Life was great. I had great friends, a place to stay, and a loyal companion by my side. And the chains that had kept me prisoner for so long had lifted.

* * *

_Extra! Extra!_

Casey: Hi everyone! We'll be doing the ending notes today! Miss Kai and the studio execs (her German shepherd Rocko, her black chihuahua Skippy jon Johnes, a tortoise named Cubby, and a guinea pig named Jinnie P.) would like to thank you for reading this far! You are truly awesome if you have! If you don't like the story and plan on posting a bad review, go hide in your emo corner or somehting!

Alexis: Anyway Margaret, Casey, Molly, Aspen, and I still need theme songs so send, send, send!

Molly: Also Miss Kai has a "Who is your favorite character from The Last Adventure: Hello's and Goodbye's" poll going on, so please vote!

Aspen: _The winner is obviously me._

Molly:...You can TALK?! O.O

Casey: I knew it! I told you guys that I wasn't hallucinating!

Margaret: Wait...if Miss Kai has studio execs... Doesn't that mean that she has a studio...?

MEANWHILE...

Me: _*in dark closet with laptop, typing away*_

Casey (_*in my head*_): I find that disturbing on many levels...

* * *

**So this is an end note to the end notes! I'd just like to say that when addressing me, there's no need to use honorifics. No Kai-san or anything... just Kai, Kai-chan, KaiFukugawa, or KaiFukugawa-chan if you like! Anyway thanks to all my readers so far! I love you all 3 !**


	6. Edge of Sanity

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Wheeee! My dog ate my favorite pair of slippers. I called the store and they said that they don't sell them anymore... D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else! All I own are my charcters and my imagination!**

* * *

_I'm sorry_

_For people who don't have homes_

_I'm sorry_

_For turning away_

_I'm sorry_

_For those who can't_

_For those who never will be_

_I'm sorry for you_

_I'm sorry for me_

_- Alexis_

* * *

**Edge of Sanity**

Orihime's apartment had a new hole in the wall. Let me explain:

It was three in the morning, and I was laying down on my makeshift cot, all nice and cozy. When suddenly, Ikakku started talking to me. Naturally, I told him to buzz off, but what he said next had me wide awake.

"You should find a better place to put your stuff, midget," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes flew open, and he stood there smirking with my clothes in his hands.

"Let's see," he mused. "Shirt...bow...skirt..._bra!_"

I leapt up in a fraction of a second. He started to say "Everybody, look at this!", but I jumped him. He got up and fled around the apartment, waking everyone up. Rangiku noticed what he had in his hands and laughed. I felt my cheeks burn. So I did the only thing I could do: I delivered a flying blow to the head. Which hit him and caused his head to go through the wall. Hence the hole. And believe me the day gets better after that.

* * *

For the first time in my life, I was happy to go to school. After all, it was my second day! Things would be less hectic, right?

Wrong.

The second I set foot in the classroom, I was ambushed.

"My beautiful pixie! Lovely, lovely Ca-"

I cut Keigo off with a kick in the stomach. He sank to the floor saying, "Why, my beautiful darling?!"

I sighed, thinking that the ambush was over. But _no_! Life couldn't be that nice!

"My boobilicious Ca-" Chizuru cried as Margaret twisted her arm behind her back.

"Uncle!" she gasped.

Tatsuki gave us high fives. "All right!"

I was about to smile when I sensed someone behind me.

"Eh? You're back again huh, M&M?" Ichigo asked, reaching down to grab my head.

I chomped down on his hand and kneed him in the groin. He cried out in pain and fell on the ground.

"What...the hell?!..." he gasped.

Uryu walked up beside me.

"That's what you get for making fun of her. Good job, Miss Makoto."

I nodded. "Anytime. And call me Casey."

He nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Okay...Casey."

Rukia giggled.

"Hi everyone! You sure look pretty today!" she bubbled in a high-pitched voice.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. Two could play at this game.

"Oh, why thank you Ru-ru! You're such a good friend! Like a princess!" I replied, making my voice high and overly happy. I think I overdid it because the room started sparkling.

Molly looked at me like 'Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance? Or mouth to mouth?!'

The bell rang, and I took my seat behind Ichigo. I felt a bit bad about kicking him, but, in my defense, he had it coming to him! As Miss Ochi took roll, I sighed. _It's going to be a long day._

* * *

Lunch was uneventful. We talked, we ate, Chizuru tried to molest me, Keigo proposed again...just your average high school day. To tell you the truth, the day couldn't end fast enough. When the final bell rang, I leapt out of my seat and gathered my stuff. I was about to leave when Ichigo stepped in front of me.

"Uh... Listen I'm sorry I kept making fun of you!" he mumbled awkwardly.

I grinned. "No harm done. It just gets annoying after a while, you know?"

He shook his head and I sighed. By then everyone was waiting on us. I swallowed what I wanted to say and forced a smile.

"S'okay! C'mon, everyone's waiting on us," I chirped.

As we walked out of the building, I was greeted by a happy bark.

"Aspen!" I cried. He raced towards me at full throttle now that he had his cast off. My little puppy licked my face ecstatically.

"Good boy! Who's my good boy?!" I laughed.

He gave me a warbling bark and I giggled.

"Yes! You are!" I cooed.

Rangiku was about to say something when Keigo tried to tackle her.

"Goddess, you have returned!" he cried.

Rangiku's fist met his face, and she kept smiling.

"... He was only trying to jump you," Ikkaku told her.

"Oh..."

* * *

That night Orihime cooked us dinner. We'd managed to avoid her...uh... _creative_ cooking by ordering take out. But it looked like we had no choice now. Well, actually we did: eat it or break her heart. We chose to suck it up and eat it.

"Here you go! Steak with caramel, pepper, wasabi, and banana slices!"

I almost puked, and I saw that Alexis looked a little green too.

_Maybe we should've gone with breaking her heart..._

She set a very colorful plate of food in front of me and watched my face with bright eyes. I slowly took a bite. It was the best thing I had ever eaten. I must've looked surprised because her face fell.

"You don't... like it?"

I shook my head and smiled. "It's awesome!"

She smiled. "Really?!"

"Yeah!" Molly cried.

"It has great texture," Margaret said.

"And flavor!" Alexis added.

Orihime's face brightened as we finished our plates.

That night, as I curled up with Aspen I made sure to put my clothes next to me.

* * *

"Miss Makoto?!"

I snapped out of my trance and looked away from the rainy window.

"Eh?"

"Could you please answer the question?"

I blushed. Damn. I hadn't been listening. Instead I'd been thinking about the past few days. It had been a little more than a week since we had arrived in the Bleach universe, and I had made some great friends. I was closest to Toshiro, who acted cold and annoyed with me, and Ichigo. My heart beat faster. _Ichigo._ What was I to him? He constantly teased me and always insisted on walking me home, like I was his little sister. I mentally shook my head. The chances of there ever being an _us_ with him or anyone else in this world was impossible. After all, I was only twelve (barely!) and... no matter how much I hated it, I was from a different _world!_ I didn't belong there. If I got too friendly with _anyone_ there, it would just make it harder to go back.

_Go back..._

Would that ever happen? Did I want it to happen? Why couldn't anything be easy?!

"Shiitake mushrooms," I muttered.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when the teacher cried, "Yes! That is a perfect example of a Basidiomycete!"

Oh. Not what I meant at all, but okay.

* * *

Tatsuki had to go to the dojo after school, so it was just Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, and the other soul reapers walking all of us home. About halfway there, everyone stiffened, and Rukia took out what I assumed was her soul pager. Her eyes widened.

"N-no way...!" Orihime whispered.

Ichigo looked at us sternly. "Stay here!"

We nooded.

As soon as they left, my head started hurting.

"My...head!" Alexis gasped.

"W-what's happening?!"

And suddenly it stopped. When I opened my eyes, I could see nearly invisible figures with chains attatched to their chests.

_Spirits._

I saw a figure in a black kimono standing on a light pole.

"No way!" I gasped.

Margaret looked at me seriously. "What?"

"Can...can you all see them?" Alexis asked fearfully.

We nodded.

"The spirits... The soul reapers... Do we have spiritual pressure?" I whispered.

Suddenly, an immense pressure seemed to slam down on me.

Aspen yelped.

"Is that... from a hollow?!" Molly gasped.

I nodded. "P-probably a few Adjutchas...at least!" I panted.

"Guys! It's...coming from the... direction...they went!"

"Not good..." I gasped. "We need... to help them...come on!"

We didn't know how we were going to fight. Even if we had spiritual pressure, it needed to develop to be used safely. Without realizing it, we were about to give away our secret.

* * *

We tore through the forest like mad animals. I unleashed Aspen, and he ran beside me. As we ran, the sky seemed to get cloudier. A storm was brewing. Before we even reached the clearing, the scent of blood filled my nose.

As we pushed through the last of the bushes, a limp body was tossed in the air.

Blood.

Screaming.

Those were the last things I realized before my mind went blank.

* * *

**Oooh the suspense. Heh... I'd like to thank ThePrincessDragon for all of the wonderful ideas! Sadly things are going to get a bit dark after this... well all I can say is...**

**Remember to race a black cat if you see one because it's probably Yoruichi!**


	7. Beyond Me

**Two chapters in one day! Holy crap! Actually, the suspense was killing me... it's raining here. Did I ever tell you guys that I love rain?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything else! All I own are my characters and my imagination!**

* * *

_You have no clue_

_how much I hate you_

_- Casey_

* * *

**Beyond me**

My mind went blank.

Uryu trembled from being thrown.

"Uryu!" Orihime screamed.

A hollow leapt in front of him, prepared to deal the finishing blow.

Suddenly, it flew sideways as I implanted my foot in its side.

I stood in front of Uryu, panting.

"I just freaking side swiped a hollow!" I cried with a manic grin on my face.

"C-Casey?!" Uryu stuttered.

Everyone stared at the four of us with wide eyes. Rukia managed to snap out of her shock long enough to face me.

"Get out of here! Those are-"

"Adjuchas, I know. And by the looks of it, they're beating you _pretty_ bad."

If it was possible, they looked more shocked. After all that's not something you can really say casually.

"Stand back," I said and shivered at what I was about to do.

"Get ready for my signal," I warned as I took out a bunny shaped Pez container. Yes, I said Pez.

"Hey there, boys," I shouted to get the hollows' attention. Sadly, it worked.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I popped a piece of candy into my mouth.

"Haha! Hop!" I giggled making my voice high and intoxicatingly happy.

Margaret made a choking sound.

"Who are you?" rasped a green hollow with a diamond-shaped mask.

"Go Miss Casey! Hop!" I cheered, ignoring his question.

"Is that a soul candy?" a gray one asked.

"Yeppy weppy! My soul reaper is gonna make you go bweaky weaky! Hop!" I giggled.

"I don't see a soul reaper," a dull blue hollow growled. "... You're lying."

I bent over and place my hands on my knees in what I hoped was a girly looking position. I tried not to blush as my skirt went up a bit. I looked at the adjuchas with closed eyes and a grin.

"Whoever sent you must've been dumby wumby if they didn't tell you about Miss Casey! 'Cause she's one of the strongest soul reapers in the Seretei! Hop!"

"No one calls Lord Aizen dumb!" a light red adjutcha roared.

"Aizen?! He's weally scary!"

One of them might've grinned. "Yeah! He promised to make us full arrancars if we killed the orange haired one and his friends!"

_Thanks for the info._

"Haha! Watch out behind you! Hop!" I sang.

They turned around to see nothing. One of them snarled.

"Miss Casey's zanpaku-to can bend light to make herself invisible so you'd better be _weally_ careful! Hop!"

And then, all chaos broke loose. Aparently only Vasto Lordes are smart, because the adjutchas turned around frantically and began swiping at the air.

I turned towards the people behind me. "Teehee! _Now_! Hop!"

They must've understood because they all attacked at once. The adjutchas seemed to disappear.

Silence enveloped us.

"How do you know about us?" Toshiro demanded. I knew that this time the iciness in his voice was real.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya," I murmured.

He looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash.

"S-sorry I'm late guys! Urarhara wouldn't let me leave!" Renji cried. He looked at us confused. I waved.

"Hey Margaret? Since they know about us... does that mean that I can...?"

She sighed. "Have at it."

I would've squealed if a goofy voice hadn't cut me off.

"Sorry we're late," Kisuke practically shouted.

"Urahara! Urahara! Can I have a hug?!" I begged.

He didn't even seem creeped out. "Well, sure!" he cried.

I gave him a huge hug and nearly passed out from happiness.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I think you're killing her," a feminine voice said.

"Heh...sorry..."

He let go awkwardly.

"Yoruich!" I cried.

The dark-skinned beauty grinned. "Finally, someone who calls me plain 'Yoruichi'!"

I could've died right then and been totally fine with it. But I didn't.

Kisuke scratched his head. "Excuse me...uh, ma'am...but how do you know our names?"

I gulped. I didn't want to answer that. But I didn't have I choice. I told him the easiest answer to all of their questions as the rain gently began to fall.

"Kisuke Urahara. Former Captain of Squad 12 of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies. Founder of Research and Development. Creator of the Hogyoku," I whispered miserably. An eerie silence settled over us.

Before I knew it, Kisuke had his zanpaku-to pressed against my throat.

"Who are you four?" he growled.

I gulped and forced myself to show no fear. Aspen growled threateningly.

"I want to be your ally. I really do. But if you threaten me or my friends, I'll have to strike you down. Swear you won't and I'll swear, too."

He lowered his sword reluctantly and offered me his hand. I clasped it firmly and grinned.

"Follow me!" I shouted. Almost as an afterthought, I turned around and faced Rukia.

"I like you much better when you're not pretending."

With that, we were off.

* * *

Once we were a good half mile away, I stopped.

"Sorry. Didn't want anyone to eavesdrop," I said.

Ikkaku glared at me from his place next to Rangiku.

"Whatever. Just start explaining."

I told them everything. About the anime and the manga. About our world. Everything.

Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"I don't believe you," Renji growled.

Orihime's eyes were large. "Does that mean... that if we died... no one would care?"

Something seemed to snap.

"No!" I snarled with sudden ferocity. "Don't think like that! Don't say that ever again!" I grasped her shoulder, and she yelped. "None of that matters! What matters now is that you're alive! Nothing else matters!"

I felt the burn of tears behind my eyes when I realized it was true.

"S-sorry," I muttered. "I've got to go."

I practically ran from them. Those were the words I wanted someone to say to me. Maybe I wasn't that different from Orihime after all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter... I got distracted near the end ^^ Bye bye for now!**


	8. Beat me Numb

**A/N: Holy crap! Thank you all for the two followers and the favorite! I love, love, love you guys! You all are so freaking awesome! I didn't think last chapter would be this popular...XD.**

**Animelover 101: I know... I was going to make poor Casey say "pyon!" but I didn't think everyone would get it... I think writing about Casey's insane plans is one of the many things that keeps me writing ^^.**

**So I've been warning you for a while now that there was going to be a really dark chapter in the new future...and here it is! It's going to be a very sad chapter because the meaning to Casey's suddenly dark, cryptic thoughts are going to be revealed! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Black for my heart_

_Blue for my spirit_

_Black for my sorrow_

_Blue for my tears_

_Beat me black and blue_

_- Casey_

* * *

**Beat me Numb**

_We're going to be best friends!_

**_Chank!_**

_What?! I'd never lie to you!_

**_Chank!_**

_You're the only girl I will ever love._

**_Chank! Chank!_**

The sound of my fists striking the punching bag filled the air. I'd changed out of my clothes a while ago, and now I was wearing a white tank top and camouflage pants.

The gymn was nothing much. It was big enough for one person to train and looked enough like a warehouse to be called "secret and remote". Add that to the fact that it had a huge "Keep Out" sign, it was the perfect place to train alone. To let out my anger. It was a simple place, really. Light colored wood floor. Punching bag in the middle of the room. Equiptment on the sides. First aid kit. Etcetera. Perfect for me.

As I slammed my fists against the leather bag, I thought about every lie that anyone had ever told me. Ever since we had arrived, I had been getting more and more of these bursts of anger. Usually, it wore out within a few minutes, getting dimmer with every punch and kick. Usually, I felt greatful to the force that had brought us there and left a map to that place in my pocket. But no matter how much I punched, the anger wouldn't leave.

_I would never talk about you behind your back._

**_Chank!_**

_I think you're pretty._

**_Chank!_**

And my _favorite_ one of all:

_I love you! And I always will. I will always love you._

**_Chank! Chank! Chank! Chank, chank, chank, chank, chank! Chank-_**

I cried out in surprise as my knuckle on my right hand split open. I cursed and sat down on a bench. I took out the first aid kit and loosely wrapped my hand. The blood seeped through and I watched dully, unable to stop the flashbacks now.

* * *

_I never had a good life. We were poor and always struggling. As a child, I didn't care. So long as I had friends and a family who cared, nothing else mattered. Nothing. I came home happy and smiling, and my happiness could make my parents smile, even if they had a particularly hard day at work. It made me so happy, seeing them smile. I wanted to always be happy so that they would always smile. I had a cute little sister, Melanie, who would always ask about school. I would always tell her everything she wanted know, and she would be so happy, even if I told her the same things. I wanted to always make them happy._

_But then things took a turn for the worst. I'm not sure when it happened. I'm not even sure what happened. All I knew was that one day I woke up and everything started falling apart. My parents started fighting and would often stay silent for days at a time. No matter how much I tried, they wouldn't smile. My little sister fell silent, only speaking when she needed to. My childhood ended there. I might as well say I didn't have a childhood. What was it like to smile? To laugh? I took care of Melanie, feeding her and, when the time came, protecting her from the hardships of life. I would beat up her bullies, and often got sent home early for picking fights. Whenever the principle asked me what happened, my reply was always the same: "Life happened."_

_My parents didn't care when I got sent home. Niether did I._

_And then my dog, Rudy, got sick. He had an enlarged heart._

_Near my birthday, things started getting better. My parents smiled. My sister talked. The night of my birthday, I went to bed happy. We'd gotten a new German shepherd. His name was Rocko, and he was Rudy's cousin. I was so, so happy. But then, as my eyes started to close, Rudy died. I cried so much. The next day, I was the only one who went to school. I did it to protect my pride. No one suspected... no one thought... no one knew anything was wrong._

_After a few months, my parents started smiling again...it made me happy, I think. We switched to my new school. I met my friends. They saved me. No matter what, they accepted me. I found myself working to make __**them**__ happy now, not my family. They meant everything to me._

_Things got bad again. My parents fought more often. My sister's grades started to fall. Not even Margaret and the others could make me truly happy._

_They said they loved me...!_

_My parents had said... but they had lied._

_They didn't love me. I was just a lost puppy following my owner._

_Why?! What did I do wrong?! Was this all my life was ever going to be?! Pain and suffering followed by a fake sense of peace to devastate me when the pain came back again?! It was torture. It was living Hell._

_A cycle. That's all it was._

_That's all it ever would be._

_Forever._

_Always._

_That's. All. It. Would. Ever. Be._

**_NO!_**

* * *

I didn't realize I was crying until a warm hand wiped at my cheeks gently.

"You wrapped that all wrong. Here let me," a soft voice murmured.

_Oh no._

"I-Ichi...go!" I whispered, looking into his warm brown eyes.

"And me too," a cold voice added.

"Toshiro!" I yelped.

"It's okay, you know," Ichigo said, never taking his eyes of of my hand. "To cry. It's okay."

It felt like I'd finally been released from everything. My shoulders shook as I sobbed. It felt good. To sob. To cry. It felt so right as Ichigo's strong arms wrapped around my waist. It felt nice when Toshiro gently petted my hair.

When I was done, I looked up.

"We should probably go, huh?"

They nodded and we left.

* * *

I sighed as Ichigo asked me for the twelfth time if I was really twelve.

"I don't know what you guys see in me," I muttered. "Most guys would _love_ to hang out with someone like Rangiku."

Ichigo looked at me. 'What do you mean? Why?"

"Her boobs!" I cried. "She's so...big!"

Ichigo went red, and Toshiro scoffed.

"I didn't think that you would be jealous of something like that," the icy Captain muttered.

I frowned. "I'm not... I was just wondering."

We kept on like that until we reached the forest.

* * *

Margaret's head shot up.

"Casey!"

I waved sheepishly.

"What happened to your hand?" Alexis cried.

"Heh...um...I kind of cut it on accident," I mumbled with a grin.

Uryu smiled a bit. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Uhhh... because I'm me- Butterfly!" I cried, leaping at a pretty yellow butterfly.

It landed on a blade of grass, and Molly, Alexis, Margaret, and I watched it, transfixed.

I pounced on it and it fluttered away.

"No, butterfly! Come back! I'll give you pie!" I wailed.

Everyone was staring. I blushed.

"Heh... sorry... ADHD. So um... no hard feelings?"

Rukia walked up to me carefully.

"No hard feelings...if you pretend to be Chappy again!"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

**A/N: Well I kind of ended that on a happy note! I wanted this to be longer, but I have to go to bed soon and I _really_ want to update today! Anyway I still need character theme songs and my poll is still open!**

**Where a hat to summon Kisuke!**

**Hop!**

**Casey: Go die D:**

**Heh... buh bye! Love you all!**


	9. Heart of Gold

**A/N: Yay! Another update!**

**AnimeLover 101: Yes, pyon! I wish the ohter chapter could've been longer, pyon! It was a spurt of the moment thing, pyon! I hope you enjoy this chapter, pyon! **

**Anyway... Aspen has a big secret that will be revealed in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**It's so windy! Yayyyy!**

* * *

_Leaves are the color of my heart _

_They bud, new and green _

_They spread to their fullest _

_And eventually _

_They fall _

_- Aspen_

* * *

_The sound of knocking woke me up. I threw a pillow in the general direction of the door._

_"Go away! I'm not home!" I muttered._

_"Casey?" an all too familiar voice asked._

_I sat up. Ice spread through my veins. An elegant dark head poked into the open door. The door that was not Orihime's. I was in my old room. But something was different. Something was so wrong, but I couldn't place my finger on it._

_Then it hit me. Everything was old. The posters were yellowed and dusty. The plaster crumbled of the wall in some places. It was decaying._

_But that wasn't what scared me the most. It was that __**thing**__ standing in the corner. An animal-like body with chunks of fur and muscles missing, showing the decaying bones. The scent of rotting meat filled the room. The nose was partially missing, and when it's mouth opened, it showed rotting, yellow teeth and a slimy, purple tongue. Maggots spilled from it's eyes, those eyes that I had once loved. The thing grinned and spoke in that horrible voice, like it hadn't talked in years. Because it hadn't. __**He**__ hadn't._

_And I knew that it was my old dog, Rudy. I tried to scream, but my voice only came out as a hoarse croak._

_"Help...!"_

_Rudy grinned and padded towards me._

_"That's how I felt," he hissed. "I screamed for help, but no one heard! No one cared! It was all your fault!"_

_"No," I whispered inn horror. Tears spilled from my eyes._

_The thing that was once my dog leapt at me. His rotten breath tickled my face. His leg tore off with a sickening "__**schpilck!**__"_

_"__**Your fault!**__" he roared. "__**It's all your fault that I'm dead! I'll never forgive you! You left us! You let us rot!**__"_

_Four creatures walked through my bedroom door. I screamed, but no sound came out._

_"Daddy...Mommy...Melanie...Rocko!" I whispered in horror, as I slowly began to recognize the skeletons._

_They smiled, showing their decaying teeth._

_"Your fault," they whispered._

_I screamed as I was swallowed by blackness. The last thing I heard was the shadows whispering, "Your fault."_

* * *

"Casey! Casey, wake up!" someone shouted.

My eyes fluttered open. Alexis smiled, relieved.

"Wha-what?" I asked.

Orihime shook her head. "It was nothing. You were just having a bad dream is all."

I frowned.

"A bad...?"

"You were saying someone's name, I think," Toshiro snapped.

I frowned deeper and racked my brain. I couldn't remember anything.

"Stop doing that. You look like Ichigo."

"Eh? D-do not!"

"Do so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

As we walked out of the apartment, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. It felt like... It felt like I was forgetting something important.

* * *

I sighed as I layed down. It was Thursday already, and my sleep had been trouble since Saturday. The days had passed without anything major happening. It was like we had never told anyone that we were from-

I frowned. What was I just about to say? That we were from where? The more that I tried to grasp what I was thinking, the more it slipped away. Pain blossomed in my head.

_Forget,_ someone said.

_Forget what?_

_Forget. It isn't important now. Forget..._

_B-but I don't want to..._

_Sleep..._

_Sleep...?_

_You wanted to go to sleep. You were just daydreaming._

_Yes. I wanted to sleep. I was just daydreaming._

* * *

_The dog carcass stalked towards me. I felt like I had dreamt this before._

_"You forgot!" the dog spat._

_"F-forgot what? Who are you?!" I cried._

_"You betrayed us! You forgot! You left us here! It's all your fault!"_

_At the word "betrayed", I cringed._

_Suddenly, four skeletons appeared from the shadows, whispering things that I couldn't hear. They looked at me sadly, and my fear faded away._

_"Wait! Tell me! I need to know what you're saying!"_

_I was pitched into black, a single word echoeing through the darkness._

_"Remember."_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Rudy," I whispered. I didn't know why, but that word sounded familiar. Like home.

"Rudy, Rudy, Rudy!" I repeated like a mantra. But it was already slipping away.

_We can't block them for long, _a male voice muttered.

_No,_ insisted a child-like female voice. _We can't let her remember just yet._

_Why not, Okami?!_

_She's not ready yet. She'd be overwhelmed,Ryu, _the girl, Okami, murmured.

_If she keeps trying to remember, then it won't matter! _Ryu growled.

_Then we'll just have to keep her from remembering, _Okami whispered.

_Keep me from remembering what? _I asked.

Suddenly, I saw a young girl's face.

_Please forgive me, master,_ she whispered as I blacked out.

* * *

I was glad it was Friday. I was staying home "sick" with Margaret, Molly, and Alexis. They were worried about my nightmares. The nightmares that I couldn't remember. They had left to take a walk a while ago, so I decided to go to the forest...where the hollows had attacked.

I walked over to Urahara Shoten to drop off Aspen, and smiled happily.

"Hat-n-Clogs?" I asked. No one answered.

I shrugged. When I got to the secret opening, I paused. Someone that sounded like Margaret was shouting commands.

I opened the hatch and jumped.

What I saw below, coulnd't have surprised me more.

Margaret, Alexis, and Molly were there. Wearing black kimonos. Swinging zanpaku-tos. Crying out the names of their shikais as they sparred. I felt like I had turned to stone. I was about to leave when Aspen barked. They turned around.

Crap.

"C-Casey!" Alexis cried.

I waved and put on a smile.

They looked at me in horror.

"Casey, we're so sorry-" Margaret cried.

"S'okay! Seriously, what are you apologizing for?" Not telling me anything. "So who else knows about this?"

Alexis blushed. "Um...everyone else."

I hid my pain. "Cool!"

Urarhara jumped down from his perch on a rock.

"I'm glad you came, Casey!"

I smiled, all too aware of the turmoil inside of me. So this is where they had been going in secret all these days. Figures.

"Urahara, she can train with us too now, right?" Molly asked excitedly.

Urahara shook his head slightly.

"I'm afraid not." His voice was like steel.

"What?" Margaret growled. I felt shock register on my face.

Urahara faced me. "I'm sorry Casey. You just don't have enough spiritual pressure. You'll only be able to _see_ spirits and hollows. I'm afraid you won't be able to fight."

I grinned painfully.

"I already knew that. I just stopped by to say hi."

Urahara nodded. "Well if that's all...I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Margaret shouted in protest.

"It's okay guys. I'll leave now!"

I climbed back up, and dropped the smile. As I stepped outside, I clenched my fists.

I was stupid to believe them. To believe anyone. Was that all I was? A toy? To be used and then thrown away?

I went ridgid. Had that happened before? Had I been used?

_Damn it!_

Why couldn't I remember?!

Aspen whined and pulled at his leash. I walked forward, against his pulling. I walked towards the forest.

* * *

The ground was soft underfoot. I unclipped Aspen's leash, and he bounded a ways a way, then back towards me. I grinned. At least _he_ couldn't use me.

_Snap!_

My blood ran cold. I turned around slowly, and gazed, paralized, into the red eyes of the creature that was about to kill me.

* * *

Blood spattered the ground. I clutched my side.

"What's wrong, girl? Are you tired?" the serpent-like, female(based on it's voice) hollow taunted.

I gritted my teeth. Damn.

Her tail shot out and impaled me in the stomach. I gasped and sank to my knees.

_At least...Aspen...got away,_ I thought, looking at the quivering bushes where he had fled.

I wanted to give up. It would be so easy to give up...

_Snap out of it._

_Remember._

_Remember!_

**_Remember!_**

And everything came rushing back. Tears streamed down my face.

"Rudy," I whispered. I thought of Aspen. I wouldn't let him die. Not like I did Rudy. I couldn't...

With that simple thought I felt my spirit move out of my body. It was only for a fraction of a second, but I felt myself looking on as a boy ran towards the one thing that might save me.

* * *

_I watched as the boy ran down the street. He had light skin, and a pageboy haircut with no bangs. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were amber. He wore a dark, burgundy jacket, jeans, highops, annd, strangest of all, a red dog collar. He looked around my age._

_He was breathing hard, muttering something like, "Gotta save her! Gotta find help..."_

_He turned to Karakura High in a panic. The boy ran towards Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Rukia._

_"Please help!" he gasped. "You've gotta save her! She's in trouble! Please! You've gotta save sis!"_

_Ichigo looked at him strangely._

_"Who are you?"_

_The boy looked at him with wild eyes. "There's no time for that! You've gotta save sis! She...she's fighting it all alone!"_

_"Fighting what?" Orihime asked gently._

_"The hollow! Please save her! Sis..." he sobbed._

_Ichigo stiffened. As it on cue, Rukia's soul pager beeped._

_"He's right," she growled. "It's a hollow and a huge one by the looks of it."_

_Ichigo didn't move._

_"Do we know your sister?"_

_The boy trembled._

_"You know her! Sis is the best in the world! Please, you can't forget! Save her... Save Miss Casey!"_

_Everyone stiffened._

_"Casey..." Ichigo whispered. He pressed his badge to his chest and grabbed the boy._

_"Come on, kid!"_

_The boy nodded._

_"Thank you... you'll save her... I know you will..." he whispered._

_As they passed, I say the name on the collar:_

_Aspen._

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't much longer than the last one, but I wanted to build some suspense... The last few parts were really crappy because I was doing this while I was doing my math homework... Well that's all I really have to say...**

**Beware white butterflies, for they are the dreaded enemy (Aizen)!**


	10. Trapped in Requiem

**A/N: I'm trying hard to make the chapters longer guys! If you hadn't noticed before, at the beginning of the chapter I'm all "Woohoo! New chappy! Yeah buddy!" and by the end I'm like "Kill me. It doesn't even have to be humanely." That's because people keep on interupting when I'm writing and my inspiration goes away, so I can't write longer chapters. I swear, one day you're gonna see this super long, badass chapter and you're going to say "What the hell?! Where'd the short chapters go?" and I'm going to be like "I wrote a long chapter! Yayyyyyy! Life is awesome! Banana sack (just because I'm wierd like that)!"**

**So there ****_will_**** be a longer chapter. Just...when no one interrupts me... Oh and also for this chapter's poem, the lines that look like ****_this_**** are the normal thoughts like every other chapter. The lines like** _this_**are an echo/afterthought kind of thing. Hope you like it! Also I got the idea for the poem from a video I watched.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything else. I only own my characters and my imagination.**

**Chicken noodle soup smells so good...but tastes like crap.**

* * *

_**Everyone says that I'm different...**_

_Monster..._

**_If I'm not like them...what am I?_**

_Where do I belong?_

**_It's so cold..._**

_So cold..._

**_What is the outside like?_**

_Is there even an outside?_

**_..._**

_If I'm not like everyone else..._

_Who am I?_

_**-**_** Casey**

* * *

**Trapped in Requiem**

I couldn't process what I'd just seen. Aspen was...

_But does it matter? _I thought with a dry chuckle. All that mattered was that he was alive.

_Alive... What does it mean...to be alive?_

My side screamed in pain as I tried to move.

"Looks like your friends are coming to save you," the hollow hissed in what might have been amusement.

"Do you need saving princess?" she taunted. "Is it because you're weak? Or that you need saving? Or is it... because you're different?"

When I stiffened at the last sentence, she howled in laughter.

"They hate you! They never will accept you because you're different! You haven't told them anything! Traitor! Weakling! Coward! You're a monster, a _monstrocity!_" she cackled, swinging her head from side to side.

**_Everyone says I'm different._**

My vision went red.

_Monster._

My fingers made claw marks in the ground.

_**If I'm not like them...what am I?**_

I did _not_ need saving.

_Where do I belong?_

The wind whistled through the trees.

**_It's so cold..._**

I am good.

_So cold..._

I am brave.

_**What is the outside like?**_

I am not afraid...

_Is there even an outside?_

I will stand my ground...

_**...**_

... Even if I'm standing alone.

_If I'm not like everyone else..._

Running is not an option.

_Who am I?_

_Mommy?! I'm scared Mommy!_

**_No you are not._**

_Mommy!_

**_You do not need to be scared. You have us now._**

I am strong.

_**Fight!**_

I welcomed the darkness clouding my vision.

* * *

_I was outside my body again._

_Why?_

_But then I realized that I wasn't outside my body. I was inside my body, being controlled by someone. Something._

_Yet,at the sam time, I was able to see myself. Sitting there. Unable to control myself. Feeling everything my body was feeling. Being forced to watch what was happening. Was unbearable._

_My body...I stood up shakily. I shook all over, looking at the ground, fists clenched. And suddenly, I charged. The hollow seemed surprised. Fury coursed through my veins. My eyes literally ran red._

_And then, I exploded into shreds of thick blackness, like shadows._

_No...not exploded. Phased. Because in my place stood a huge, black wolf. It's raven-colored fur shone sleekly over rippling muscles. It had long, sharp, dark grey claws. __**She **__had long, sharp, dark grey claws. Her light blue eyes carried a ferocity that made me shiver. When she snarled, she revealed long, white fangs. She was the size of a horse. But something told me that she was small. That this wasn't what she usually looked like. She snarled. It was such a terrible sound. Like millions of souls screaming. Like bones crunching._

_The wolf was me._

_No, I thought as I heard a rustling sound. It can't be-_

_Ichigo burst into the clearing. The wolf-I looked at him with a bored expression. Eveyone tumbled out behind him._

_"Ichigo what's wrong?!" Rukia snapped. Suddenly, her eyes filled with fear. Everyone's eyes filled with fear. To make it worse, my friends were with them. They must've came because of the hollow..._

_I growled._

_No! I thought. Don't!. _

_I looked away. My face contorted in a snarl. Saliva dripped from my jaws._

_With a wild howl, I leapt at the hollow. My jaws sank into it and pulled away chunk after chunk of flesh. I felt a deep, primal anger swallow me. I couldn't be controlled. A was a wild creature. A beast that could not be tamed._

_The screams of the hollow were barely audible over my snarls and roars. They were barely audible over the sickening sound of her being ripped apart, of her bones being crunched. She shrieked as I raked my claws along her side, as I ripped her skin off. I drew back for a second and swiped a tongue over my bloodstained jaws. Her blood covered my entire body. The hollow screamed for mercy. I pounced on her and squished her with my paws. Her shrieks dwindled down to whimpers. I was getting bored. My jaws closed over her head, and I ripped. There was a sickening "crunch!", and when I pulled away, blood poured out of her crushed skull. Her bones jutted everywhere._

_No, I thought. Horror engulfed me as she faded away._

_Aspen walked forward, horrified._

_"S-sis?" he whispered. I snarled and swung my head to look at him. His amber eyes were wide with fear._

_No! I cried._

_Blood dripped from my jaws. I snarled and prepared to pounce._

_Suddenly, my body went ridgid. My blue eyes widened._

_Why was I doing this?_

_Something inside of me roared in fury. I shook my head from side to side._

_No, no, no. This was wrong! I growled and Aspen looked at me confused._

_Margaret stepped forward tentatively. I stared at her with wide eyes._

_No! Don't come any closer! I tried to shout. It came out as a deep, growl. She took a step back._

_I lowered my head and shut my eyes. Pain racked my body. It was like something was trying to claw its way out of me. Somthing bloodthirsty._

_Margaret took another step towards me. I snapped my head up and growled a warning. She took another step forward. Her hand was almost touching my side. Another step. Her hand touched my side. I flinched._

_"Casey. Snap out of it," she growled, her voice dangerously low. But I knew what she was really feeling. Fear was bright in her eyes. She reeked of it._

_I pulled away, looking at her in terror. Tears sprang to her eyes._

_"This isn't you," she whispered. "This isn't you! You've got to fight it! The Casey I know wou have fought and fought even if she knew she was going to lose! She'd go through hell to protect us! So where is that Casey now?! We need her! __**We need you to protect us!**__"_

* * *

It was like the spell had been broken. I had control of my body again.

_Thank you,_ I thought.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know. Anyway if any of you have ideas for theme songs, etc. PM me! Hope you liked that chapter...I'm so glad Casey's power was revealed. I thought I was going to explode with anticipation for writing this. ^^**

**Tune in next end-of-the-chapter-A/N to learn how to make a shrine to your favorite Bleach character!**


	11. Waking Up

**A/N; Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! You guys are so amazing!**

**AnimeLover 101: If I could get Ichigo's and Rukia's bodies, I would. Sadly they haven't been returning my calls. And also thanks so much to me!**

**PastaLovingHetaliaGeek: I'm glad you thought so! I worked hard to make Casey as terrifying as possible in that chapter...I love wolves too! ^^ And she will kick butt sometime soon...;P**

**If anyone has any ideas, themes, etc. pm me or review..or something.**

**Also if any of you have ideas for pairings please contact me! Please specify what kind of pairing it is! I'll allow:**

**Love pairings: ex. IchiRuki**

**Brother to Sister pairings: ex. Casey and Aspen (couldn't come up with a cool name for that one)**

**Sister to sister pairings: ex. Casey and Margaret (couldn't for that one too)**

**Brother to brother pairing: ex. ummmm... Aspen and Ichigo?**

**Etc.**

**No yuri or yaoi.**

**Pairings so far:**

**IchiCasey (brother to sister right now)**

**Casey and Aspen (brother to sister)**

**Margaret, Casey, Molly, and Alexis (sister to sister)**

**Ummm?**

**So yeah. Neow! No I don't mean "meow"... I mean Neow!**

* * *

_When my eyes open_

_what will have changed?_

_- Casey_

* * *

**Waking up**

My head hurt. I groaned softly.

"I think she's coming to!"

"Shhhh!"

My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I noticed was a face. Very. Very. Close. To. Mine.  
I reflexively punched, and Ikkaku flew across the room.

"Balls!" I cried.

Everyone stared at Ikkaku, who was trying to tell the ground that he wasn't ready to get to know it that well yet. I winced. My head felt like it was on fire.

I sat up straight as the events of the day came back to me.

"How can you look at me?" I whispered.

Orihime's brow furrowed. "W-what do you mea-"

"You know what I mean!" I snapped. I winced again as the pain in my head intensified.

Seeing her hurt expression, I felt a bit bad. I took a deep breath.

"How...how can you stand to look at me after seeing that...that thing! After seeing me like that?"

Margaret got up from where she was sitting on the floor. I looked at her in confusion as she walked towards me.

"Mar-"

She punched me in the face.

Orihime cried out in surprise. Toshiro made a strangled sound.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"You're our friend whether you like it or not, Casey!" she snapped. "And you _never_ abandon a friend!"

I looked around the room, tears springing ot my eyes.

Uryu smiled. Yumichika gave me a small wink.

Suddenly, I realized that one person wasn't there. No scratch that. _Two_ people were missing.

"Eh? Where are Ichigo and...Aspen?"

Orihime looked confused. "Aspen? He was here?"

Oh.

They probably didn't know.

"Er...scratch the last part. But where's Ichigo?"

Uryu grinned a bit. "The kid and him king of freaked out, so Kisuke made him and the boy stay outside."

I couldn't suppress my laughter.

"T-that's so...stupid!" I giggled. And then coughed becaused my wounds started to hurt. Then laughed some more.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Okay all of you. Time to go," Yoruichi shouted.

There was a collective "awwww," as they left. At the last moment, Ikkaku turned around.

"Nice rack," he said impishly.

I looked at him confused and then blushed. The only thing covering my chest were bandages.

I cried out and started throwing stuff at him.

"Out! Get out! Now!"

He ducked and scurried out the door. The only one left was Yoruichi.

"I thought you might need some help," she explained.

I nodded silently. When I started to get up, I swayed unsteadily. Yoruichi grabbed my shoulders and held me until everything stopped spinning.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Good,"

She gently started to undo the bandages covering the top half of my body. I winced as her hands brushed the large gash on my side.

"Sorry. Orihime healed them a bit so they wouldn't open up again. She didn't have time to finish though,"

"Y-Yoruichi..."

"Mm?"

"Can I...ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What happened...after I collapsed?"

She sighed.

"I thought you would ask that. When you collapsed, you shifted back into a human. You barely had any clothes on. Ichigo carried you here, but Kisuke made him and the kid wait outside because they started freaking out."

I felt myself start to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Yoruichi," I sobbed.

The rest of my bandages fell to the floor. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's okay," she cooed. "It's not your fault. You just need to learn to control your powers, is all. So don't cry, okay?"

I nodded and wiped away my tears. When I finished undressing, she gave me a loose fitting T-shirt and pajama pants to slip on. I sighed when they didn't touch my wounds.

As we alked outside, a familiar voice reached my ears.

"...I don't care! I want to see her dammit!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I can't let you do that-"

"Hey!" Yoruichi shouted.

Everyone turned to look at us. I leaned against Yoruichi unsteadily.

Aspen stood up and a huge smile lit his face.

"Sis!" he cried and tackled me.

"Gah! Can't breathe!"

He let go and smiled sheepichly. "Heh! Sorry!"

I was sprawled on the floor with my now human puppy on top of me. What else was new?

"Is it really you...Aspen?" I whispered.

"Yep!" he chirped.

"Aspen...the dog?" Kisuke asked, his voice low.

"Yep!" he replied. And then, "I'm...sorry I couldn't get help earlier, sis..I-"

"You retard," I murmured.

He looked at me, confused.

"Is that...good?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you didn't get hurt."He looked like he was about to protest when Kisuke interrupted him.

"Aspen... How are you able to assume this form?"

Aspen's gaze darkened. "It's because of Sis."

"Because of-"

"You told her she couldn't fight!" he snarled. "Why shoud I tell you anything?!"

"Aspen," I whispered. "It's okay."

He looked at me reluctantly, and then sighed.

"Fine. But only because you said so Sis. Like I said before, Mr. Kisuke, it's all because of Sis. It's because of her that I'm like this."

"How?"

"Sis wanted a friend. She wanted to talk to me. That's part of her power, didn't you know? She wanted me to assume this form so I did. And now I have two forms. Sis...she's very special. If she wants to, she can turn any animal into a human. She...she's _really, really _special, Mr. Kisuke!"

He looked at me with so much love in his eyes. Like a little brother.

"Casey," Urahara began carefully, "What's your past?"

That question hit me like a blow to the chest.

"Wh-what?" I whispered.

"Your past," he replied.

I trembled. I wasn't ready to tell anyone that yet.

He sighed. "I see that this won't be easy. Let me repeat: what happened in your past? We need to know-"

"Leave her alone!" Ichigo shouted.

I looked at him, astonished.

"I-Ichigo?"

"She'll tell someone when she's ready to!" he growled.

"Fine. But it will only make it harder on her."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"You, my dear Casey, are going to start training."

Training...I knew that Kisuke's training was often life threatening...

"Fine. When do we start?"

He grinned. "In one hour."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know! Next chapter will be longer! Promise! I need to think! Now...**

**How to make a shrine for your favorite Bleach character!**

**1. Print out a picture of them or, if you happen to see them at the grocery store (inside joke), take a picture of them.**

**2. Pick somewhere and put a chair there. Cover the chair with a sheet.**

**3. Take something that reminds you of the character (ex. Ichigo might = strawberries) and put it on the chair.**

**4. Put candles on the edge of the chair.**

**5. Decorate.**

**6. Ummmm...**

**7. Add more stuff.**

**8. Go crazy. Add lots of pics, perfumes, etc.**

**9. Other.**


	12. Alone in This Solitary World

**A/N: This might come out a little late because I had to go to a car show last night. Yay! Except because of that, it was hard for me to find time to write...not yay...**

**AnimeLover 101: What Aspen looks like came up very briefly a few chapters before so I'll explain him in detail now: he has a page-boy haircut with no bangs, his skin is light olive, he's about 4'8'' ish, his hair is dark brown, he has amber eyes, often wears jeans and hoodies and high tops, and loves Casey which is shown by him calling her "sis" . He has four silver bracelets on his right hand. Hahaha...as for IchiCasey you'll just have to read on ^^.**

**Also the poem will be describing two people/entities that we kind of sort of don't really know. Yay! Chapter 12! My favorite number!**

**I'm so freaking cold. I wish I was four again so it would be okay in society for me to make a fort out of chairs and boxes... meh D:**

* * *

_What is the sunlight?_

_We have been alone so long_

_in this world_

_where the sky is always grey_

_all we have is each other_

_and we ait_

_for you to call us_

_- OkamiRyu_

* * *

**Alone in this Solitary World**

I coughed and excused myself. I dragged Kisuke into the other room.

"One hour?!"

Kisuke dipped his hat.

"It's just enough time for you to get fully healed and say your goodbyes."

I scowled. Wonderful.

And then a more troubling thought came to mind. I knew why Kisuke was doing this now. If I didn't get control of my powers soon, someone might get hurt. In the process of trying to control those powers, I had to put myself at risk.

"Kisuke?"

"Why yes, Casey?" he replied, goofiness back.

"Promise me...that you'll bring me back to him."

"And by 'him', I suppose you mean Ichigo?" The seriousness was back again.

"Yes."

"Casey..."

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?"

The question took me by surprise. I smiled wistfully and grasped his shoulder as I walked out.

"I don't know what love is."

* * *

I didn't feel excited as I jumped down the hatch to the underground training grounds. I felt scared.

I landed with a soft 'thump' and followed Kisuke to a smooth patch of ground. He motioned for me to sit.

"Now, we shall begin your training."

I nodded. "What do I do?"

"You, my dear, must identify your powers before thirty minutes pass. If you don't know them by then, I'll have to kill you," he said, never dropping his smile.

I grinned dryly. "Then I guess I'll have to be quick."

He smiled and held up his cane.

"Good. Now let's get started."

He pressed his cane onto my head, and I felt darkness envelop me.

* * *

I woke up on soft ground. Fine white mist surrounded the trees. I grunted as I got to my feet.

This place seemed so...familiar.

After a while, I stopped walking. I'd reached the edge of a lake. The sky was a dismal, light gray like it was about to rain. Everything in this world seemed like it was dark and gray, the way a forest would look before a storm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a small voice beside me asked.

I spun around to face a tiny girl. I gasped when I realized she was the same person I had seen just before I had transformed.

Now that I got a closer look at her, she didn't seem normal at all. She had snow-white hair, pale skin, and big yellow eyes. She was wearing a simple white nightgown that reached just above her knees. She was slender and short; she couldn't have been more than ten. The weirdest thing of all was that she had white wolf ears and a white wolf tail.

"You know, most people would say hello, not just gape," a rough voice snapped.

I turned around and saw a boy standing behind me. He looked about seventeen. He had blood-red, messy hair, orange eyes, tan skin, and a scowl. He was muscular and tall with a squiggly dragon tattoo running up each of his arms.

"You're that guy, right?" I asked. For some reason, their names would not come to me. They were so familiar though...

He didn't look impressed.

"And you're the one who was telling him to wait," I said pointing to the girl.

She nodded slightly. Her face fell a bit.

"I see you don't remember our names."

I winced. She sounded so sad, like she was waiting for a long-lost friend to come but they never arrived.

She gave me a small smile.

"I guess we should show you around anyway," she murmured in her bell-like voice.

"Why should we show her around...! It's not like we owe her anything!" the boy snapped.

"Please, ...! I can't do this without you!" she pleaded.

It seemed like they were addressing each other, but I couldn't hear them.

"Let her walk around," a cold, female voice interrupted.

It sent shivers down my back. Just the sound of her voice made me angry.

I spun around.

"_You,_" I spat.

The girl sitting in the tree looked at me nonchalantly.

"What about me?" she asked.

She had short black hair, and bright blue eyes. Her skin was two shades lighter than Yoruichi's, and she wore a tattered, tight-fitting black sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, black cuffs around her wrists, a chain on her belt, and combat boots. She smirked at me.

"This me," she said pointing at herself.

"Or," she jumped down and started to glow with blue fire, "_This_ me?"

In her place was the monster she-wolf. She bared her teeth in a grin. I felt anger boiling in my veins.  
Harsh laughter echoed through the forest.

"Oh, so you think you can beat me like _that_, prissy girl?" she cackled, throwing her head back.

Broken laughter came out of her drawn back lips.

"_Let's have some fun!_" she growled.

The girl in white rushed forward to stop the wolf, but the boy blocked her.

It sprang, the intent to kill in its eyes.

* * *

_I was outside of my body again, and this time I knew that the little girl was using her power to let me see this._

_Kisuke stood up._

_"Barely three minutes have passed..." he muttered with a sigh. __"It's begun."_

_He drew his zanpaku-to._

* * *

I stumbled through the forest unsteadily. Pain shot through my body as she ripped my side open. I hissed.

How long had this been going on?

The she-wolf sprang on top of me and grinned.

"It's over!" she spat.

Suddenly, she was thrust backwards by a wall of white light.

The little girl stood in front of me protectively.

"Why-"

She turned around and smiled at me. "I cannot watch you die. Fighting against her in your state would be suicide. And you don't seem too eager to die."

The boy walked up beside her.

"Yeah. So just shut up and let us show you how it's done."

The girl held her hands out in front of her.

"..., take her out of here!" she shouted.

The boy nodded and grabbed me by the waist.

He did something that I suspected was flash step and carried me out of the forest. He sat me down near the edge of the lake.

"Stay here!" he snapped.

* * *

My wounds healed. I didn't know how but they did.

The lake was so beautiful. It's surface was smooth and silver. And if you looked out a ways, you could see a small island with a single weeping willow on it.

"beautiful, huh?" a small voice murmured.

I turned around from where I was sitting.

"You!"

The girl in white smiled a bit.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

I shook my head, and she settled down next to me.

"She's sulking right now. He's talking some sense into her," she said, as if reading my mind.

I chuckled and she looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"I just don't see...how you can stand to live with her."

The girl looked a bit sad.

"Do you know what this place is?" she asked.

"It's my inner world, right?"

She nodded.

"We can stand to live with her because we are lonely in this world. She is one of us, after all."

"But...how will I learn to control her?"

She grinned slightly.

"You say 'her' as if she is a separate entity. She's your soul, you know. Unlike us, she can't break or be replaced. She will be with you no matter what. Do not worry. You will learn to control her with time."

I smiled as she began to fade.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mm?"

She was barely an outline now.

"The boy and you... What are your names?"

She whispered a barely audible word before disappearing completely.

* * *

A small explosion of spiritual pressure surrounded me. I stood up, out of my body. I was wearing a black kimono with a sheathless zanpaku-to strapped to my back.

Urahara smirked. "Sing, Benihime!"

I swung my zanpaku-to off of my back.

"OkamiRyu," I whispered. A wall of spiritual pressure blocked the attack.

I would never forget that name. The name of my zanpaku-to.

It was built to kill. To protect. On one side of the blade, it was light silver. On the other side, it was dark grey. It was shaped like Zangetsu in a way. But it was more elegant. Its features were smoother and curvier. It curved in at the tip, like it could be used to grab something. The hilt was that of a golden, roaring dragon.

"Weak," he muttered. "Sing!"

Another blast of crimson energy came toward me, but I was ready for it.

"Dragon Strike!" I shouted and sliced my zanpaku-to throught the air.

A ghostly, light blue dragon flowed out of it and curved its neck, like a snake about to strike. A faint "_ooo"_ came from it, like an amp being turned up. It struck suddenly, with deadly accuracy.

Smoke drifted up from the ground. A sound like a firecracker shattered the air and a streak of red flew in my direction. I barely had any time to react.

A voice whispered commands into my head.

"Wolf Song!" I cried.

A wolf appeared the same way the dragon did. It watched the crimson streak with its head tipped. It threw back its head and let out an ear-splitting howl. Kisuke's attack shattered.

"So you have a defensive ability too." Urahara murmured.

"No," I replied.

His eyes widened slightly.

"I have two offensive attacks and two defensive attacks. Wolf Song and Dragon Strike can be used either way. They bend to my will."

I couldn't feel more proud of my zanpaku-to as I saw Urahara's shocked face.

* * *

It was Friday already. I was finally going back to school. But I couldn't bring myself to feel excited.

Becasue Urahara had told me to avoid Ichigo. And if that wasn't possible, I had to pretend. I had to act like I was happy and hide anything that I was really feeling.

When I walked into the classroom, I'm not sure who was more surprised: the class or .

I waved. "Yo."

Chizuru tackled me.

"My beautiful Casey! Life has been so dull without- oof!"

Tatsuki's fist made contact with her face.

"Nice to see you again, Casey!" she said with a wink.

Everyone hugged me and commented on how worried they were about me. Margaret just smiled sadly. She felt it too. That things were about to change.

The only one who didn't greet me was Ichigo. He didn't even look at me.

And as I took my seat, I didn't look at him either.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished! Anyway if you have any theme song ideas, pairings you want to see, etc. just contact me! Neow!**


	13. The Winter Snow

**A/N: Happy Super Bowl! Who are you rooting for? I'm bored. Pie.**

**Sleepcatz 16: Yay! You got an account! For those of you who didn't know, Animelover 101 got an account and the penname is Sleepcatz 16. I'm glad I could help you :P!**

**I think all of you IchiCasey fans out there will be happy with this chapter...Heh heh heh...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything elsse. All I own are my characters and my imagination.**

**Warning: There will be some violence and pervertedness (in a bad way)**

* * *

_This whiteness blinds me_

_It's so cold_

_But... It feels so nice_

_Even when you left_

_The snow stayed_

_Because I stayed_

_Because I will forever be_

_Like the winter snow_

_So that the memories we had_

_Will never melt_

_- Casey_

* * *

**The Winter Snow**

How long had it been? Since I had come back? Since he had talked to me? Even if he made fun of me, I would be happy. Happy because he talked to me. Three days. Of torture.

I had been staying at Urahara's. Orihime seemed a bit sad. I had made it obvious that I wouldn't stay there. None of them talked to me. Toshiro, Rangiku, none of them. Only Margaret, Molly, and Alexis would talk to knew that I was out of it.

Three days. Three days too long.

Monday again. The cycle would repeat that week too.

The bell rang.

As I walked out with the others, I couldn't see Ichigo anywhere.

"Bye, Casey!" Alexis chirped. And then I was alone. The school was deserted and quiet.

A strong hand pulled me back and pinned me against the wall. Angry brown eyes met my face.

I wasn't able to speak. To breathe.

"Well?" Ichigo snapped.

"W-well what?" I asked.

He slammed his fist above my head, trapping me between him and the wall.

"You know what I mean," he hissed.

"Ichigo I-"

"That's it! No more lies! Tell me the truth!"

"I...can't," I whispered.

"Why?!"

"I... I just can't."

He looked so hurt when I told him that. So sad. Like I had broken his heart.

He took a deep breath, and the sadness was replaced by cold anger.

"What am I to you?" he demanded.

My blood ran cold.

"Am I even your friend? Do you think of me as anything more than just another person?"

"I can't answer that," I whispered.

"Why the hell not?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Becase...I'm not allowed to."

"Says who? The Casey _I_ knew wouldn't take that kind of crap from anyone!"

I snapped.

"Well, then you don't know me at all!" I snarled.

The pain on his face made my heart twist. I wasn't supposed to feel this for him. I couldn't...

"Fine," he muttered dully.

I winced at his statement. I would rather have him be angry at me. Because then I would know that he cared.

As I watched him walk away, I felt some part of me shut down. A warm hand gripped my shoulder.

"You did the right thing," Kisuke said.

"Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

I sighed. Class was stupid. I didn't see why I had to go.

Ichigo had went to not talking to me to ignoring me completely.

It was raining.

The second school got out, I ran.

I didn't know where I was going. Hell, I didn't care. Take me anywhere as long as it's not here.

I stopped and panted. The streets were pretty much deserted in that part of town. Good. I sank down to my knees, letting the rain wash away my sadness.

"Well, look what we have here!" a gruff voice chuckled.

I looked up warily.

His jaw was crooked from where I had broke it. Other than that, he looked the same. His wavy, caramel colored hair was slicked back. His menacing gold eyes stared down at me. His muscular body and scar on his right cheek were definitely the same. The man was flanked by five equally muscular guys.

"You!" I hissed.

How could I not have realized it. This was _his_ part of town, his territory.

"I do believe you _stole_ my fighting dog," he purred tracing his fingers along my jawline. His European accent annoyed the hell out of me.

That was him. The man who was going ot use Aspen as a fighting dog.

"How _ever_ can you repay us?" he sang dramatically. He reminded me of a cat playing with its prey. He smiled.

"I do think I have an idea," the man rumbled.

A burly, black haired man covered my mouth and nose with a cloth that smelled like chemicals.

_Damn it,_ I thought as I started to lose consciousness.

The last thing I heard was, "What a nice _pet_ you will make. My name is Saully."

* * *

Rain dripped into the dark warehouse. I felt so cold. I tried to move, but my body hurt too much.

The last hing I remembered was the cloth being put on my mouth.

_Saully..._

My face contorted in pain and anger. I was so, so stupid!

"I see you're up," an accented voice stated.

"Damn you," I hissed.

A foot connected with my side. I heard something snap. I breathed in sharply. I would _not_ give him what he wanted. I would _not_ show any pain.

He whistled.

"You _are_ strong, I'll give you that, my pet. I'm glad I could finally get you alone. That orange haired boy was quite annoying, the way he hovered around you."

"Y-you've been watching me?!"

Another kick. Another crunch. Another intake of breath.

"You are to call me "Master"," a sharp voice hissed next to my ear. I took that as a yes.

Laughter echoed around the warehouse. A tiny lamp was turned on, just enough light for me to see everyone's faces.

Saully hauled me onto my feet.

"Today, boys, we have a real treat! A true pixie! Now I know what you all are thinking," Saully shouted with a smirk, "That there won't be enough of her to go around. But it will all be worth it... _Once we all have a turn._"

The black haired man raised his hand.

"But what are the _positives_ of that?"

Saully grinned and motioned for one the men to come forward. A strong blonde grasped my arms and pinned them behind my back. I hissed and rocked my shoulders back in an attempt to get away.

There was a loud crunch as he snapped both of my wrists. That time I couldn't hold back a scream.

"Don't struggle now, _pet,_" the blonde whispered mockingly. He tightened his grip and tears sprang to my eyes.

Saully started to unbutton my shirt. I started to struggle again and the blonde let go of one of my arms. For a second I felt hopeful. Until he grasped my left arm and snapped it. I cried out in agony.

Saully met my eyes.

"Amazing," he said. "You're still not scared. How stupid of you. How about...I show you _why_ you should be afraid."

He threw me to the floor and smiled with narrowed eyes. His foot made contact with my stomach, and I coughed up blood.

He kicked me over and over again. An eerie numbness spread through me.

Blood dribbled down my chin. It would all be over soon...

"Let her go," a dangerously calm voice commanded.

I froze.

I couldn't meet his eyes. Couldn't talk.

"It looks like you're orange haired savior has come, pet," Saully laughed. Before he could take a step forward, Ichigo slammed into him. The sound of his fists hitting the man echoed through the room.

The other men whimpered in fear.

I gasped in pain as he picked me up. He hugged me close to him and carried me bridal style as he carried me out of the building. No one dared to stop him. Once we were far away, he stopped.

It was pouring. I was so, so cold. I shivered uncontrollably.

"I'm...so..sor...ry...Ichigo!" I gasped raggedly.

He hugged me closer to him and buried his face in my neck.

His breath was ragged and hot.

"Do you know...how worried I was about you?" he demanded.

I grimaced. A coughing fit racked my body. I whimpered.

He buried his face deeper. A ragged sound tore from him.

Ichigo...was sobbing.

"I'm...sorry," I whispered. I winced, tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

Ichigo's grip on me tightened, and he pulled away. His face was so close to mine...his eyes were so tender.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. He put his forehead to mine. I shivered at his warmth. I cried out as pain erupted in my side.

Ichigo set me down for a second and slipped his jacket off. He wrapped it tightly around my shoulders and picked me up again.

I whimpered. Every part of me felt like it was on fire.

I felt his tears on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

I shook my head.

"D-don't be!" I murmured. I winced again and tightened my fists.

Ichigo bent towards me. The only thing I was aware of was the feeling of his closeness. His lips brushed mine. Fire ran through my veins. I instinctively leaned towards him. He was so close to me...kissing the pain away.

* * *

The sky was grey as always. I stared at the lake.

"How did I get here?" I whispered. I was in my inner world.

I looked into the water and saw a reflection. I leaned in closer, curious. Someone was moving. I gazed at the mirror-like surface intently.

_Ichigo ran forward, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. He had to save her. Then he would go back to kill those thugs._

_Damn. Why hadn't he been faster? He shook his head. Right now, his main priority was getting her to safety._

_There was a loud knock on the door of Urahara Shoten._

_"I'll get it!" Orihime volunteered._

_Kisuke had called them all up minutes before. She had to admit, it was a bit cramped with the thirteen visitors._

_She walked to the front of the store and opened the door to see a haggard looking Ichigo holding a small, limp body._

_"I-Ichigo!" she cried. "What happened?!"_

_His breath came in ragged gasps and he ran inside. Orihime shut the door and ran after him._

_The sound of urgent foot steps reached Margaret's ears. Suddenly, Ichigo burst in carrying Casey. She stifled a scream when she saw the condition of her friend. She was broken and battered, dried blood splattered on her clothes. Cries of horror filled the room._

_Ichigo sat next to the still form of the girl. The rain pounded the roof. He'd called his dad earlier and told him that he was staying at a friend's house. He had put on a brave face. But now he couldn't hold back the anguish. He sat hunched over her, as if protecting her from some unknown force._

_Damn it, he thought as tears sprang to his eyes._

The reflection cleared. The vision ended. And everything faded to black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open weakly. Dull pain spread through my body. I groaned.

"You're up."

Ichigo's arms wrapped around me. I shivered and pressed myself against him. He gently kissed the top of my head.

I sighed as he held me close.

I blushed a bit. It was weird. That things had changed that fast. Was it right for me to be with him?

_That would change the plot so much...but the plot was changed the moment we had come there, wasn't it? _I thought, mildly amused.

_Plus, he's fifteen! I'm only twelve!_ my conscious added.

But once I thought about it, did it matter? It was only three years that separated us... And love didn't care about that sort of thing.

_Love... Is that what this is?_ I thought. _Such a strange feeling. But...it feels nice. To have love. It's been so long since I've felt this way..._

Aspen burst into the room. Ichigo let go quickly.

"Sis!" he cried. Everyone followed after him.

"You're up!" Rangiku cried. She then proceeded to smother me with her boobs.

I gasped for air. Ikakku started to taunt me. I glared at him and he ran away to cower. He ran into Renji, who toppled over Toshiro. Toshiro then ran into Molly and she ran into Margaret. Everyone cried out in surprise.

Aspen scratched his head and watched with a bored expression.

"Huh," he said.

I sighed. It was like nothing had ever happened between all of us.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! IchiCasey! Hope you liked it! Anyway, my poll is still open, contact me if you have any suggestions for theme songs, pairings, etc. I know, there isn't much soul reaper action going on but I promise there'll be some in the next chapter or two!**

**Stawberries 3!**


	14. Journey Commences

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier in the week! I was sick all week and I had a huge history project to work on so I couldn't update! I'm very sorry!**

**just-snow: I'm glad you like it! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

**Also, I would like to say something that's been troubling me deeply. As a lot of you know, there's a person with the penname of BloomingBlackLotus that keeps on talking shit about a lot of peoples' fanfics. He posts these terrible reviews like "This is another lousy fanfic on this lousy site, etc, etc." I'm fucking tired of him doing this! So I'm going to write him a "friendly" letter here:**

**Dear BloomingBlackDick,**

**Nice to see that you actively participate. I hope you die in a hole. Seriously, fuck off. No one likes you, darling! You're a miserable excuse for life! Another thing: if you hate this site so much, then why do you have an account, numbfuck?! Why do you even comment on stories if you hate them so much? Are you trying to make yourself look good, 'cause you obviously haven't looked in a mirror recently. Let me "help" you out, hon. You look like a steaming pile of dog shit. So go die in a hole because that's where you belong. People who think they're so fucking smart that they can go talking crap about other peoples' stories get on my nerves. So next time, you should think twice before making an enemy out of me.**

**Love, KaiFukugawa. Go die in a hole you bastard.**

**So yeah. I hate you BloomingBlackLotus. Get a life. Numbfuck.**

**Warning: An "OOC" Rukia. You'll see why I put quotes around OOC later...*smirks***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything else. All I own are my characters and my imagination.**

* * *

_Sheath your sword_

_and let me explain_

_- Molly_

* * *

**Journey Commences**

A slight breeze ruffled my hair. How long had I been sitting there? An hour? A day? It didn't matter.

I had woken up at twelve o'clock in the morning, and from what I could tell, it was still midnight.

"Damn it," I muttered. It would be so easy. To close my eyes. And leave.

"Hey," someone said. "Mind if I join you?"

I didn't turn around.

"Not at all."

"Thanks," Rukia murmured.

Rukia and I had never been the of best friends. Then again, I wasn't friends with most of the girls here. They lost interest in me when they learned that I didn't like the things they did. Excpet Chizuru. Molesters don't really give a shit about that kind of thing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

I wanted to say no. But I couldn't.

"Rukia...what will happen...when we go back? Will...will you forget about us? Will we...forget about all of you?"

Her violet eyes were wide with shock.

"I... I don't know. I completely forgot..." she whispered. "But...I know we will never forget you. And you won't forget us, okay?"

I nodded. It felt good to finally share that with someone.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Rukia's brow furrowed, and, suddenly, she grasped my hand and pulled me forward.

"Come on!" she cried.

"Rukia where are we goi-"

"You'll see!" she shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

She ran into Urahara Shoten, dragging me behind her.

"Ow! Rukia you're dislocating my- gah!"

"Rukia, Casey what a pleasant surprise!" Urahara cried.

Was he sick? Did he need an ambulance?

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really surprised?"

"No. But that's beside the point. I suppose you're here to go to the Soul Society?"

"Yes, what did you think we came for?" Rukia replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

_Well... It could've been for anything really,_ I thought.

"What if the others come after you?" he asked dramatically.

"Dear Lord, Kisuke! It's not like they're being kidnapped! Let the others go after them if they want. It won't make a difference," Yoruichi cried. She must've been eavesdropping.

He grinned. "So how are you going to go about this? Soul Candy or-"

"No!" I cried. "Not the Soul Candy!"

I'd had enough of Soul Candy for a lifetime.

Kisuke's grin spread. "Okay then."

He pressed his cane to my head, and I tumbled out of my body.

"Ow! Couldn't you have been gentler?!" I cried, rubbing my head.

Everyone in the room paused for a moment.

"You're a soul reaper?!" Rukia cried.

I blushed.

"Um...yeah. Shit. I kind of forgot to tell you all..."

I truly had forgotten. It just hadn't seemed important at the moment.

She took a second to compose herself and then smiled warmly.

"It's okay! I was just surprised is all..."

I felt relieved.

"Heh...um so how are we going to get there?" I asked nervously, already knowing that I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

As I entered the Senkaimon, I glanced back at Rukia.

"You sure you want to come with me? I mean you have a Hell Butterfly and everything so..."

"It's fine!" she laughed.

I stopped when a loud rumble echoed through the Dangai.

"Aw, hell no!"

"Keep running!" Rukia shouted.

"The Kototsu?" I panted.

She nodded.

Just our luck.

We'd been running for what seemed like forever. My legs ached, but I pushed myself forward when I saw a light ahead.

As I stepped into the light, I turned around.

"Rukia, we'll land in the Seretei right?" I asked.

And then we were flying.

I hit the ground with a thump.

"Shit!" I groaned.

Rukia stood shakily.

"Worst idea ever," she muttered.

I looked around. We were in a patch of grass covered by a large shade tree. And we were in the Seretei.

I sighed in relief. I didn't think Jidanbo would let me through easily even if I w_as_ Ichigo's friend.

Ichigo. He was probably worried sick about me. Things between us had been weird since the other day...two days ago. Shit. The fact that I had mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the week would worry him even more. Even though it was Thursday and I was fully healed, he'd still find a way to be worried about me...

He still treated me like a little sister. I'm not sure whether the kiss was a fluke or what. But ever since I'd gotten injured, he'd been way too overprotective of me. Annoyingly overprotective of me.

_I'll show him! I can stand on my own!_

Rukia dusted herself off.

"I'm going to go tell the Head Captain not to worry and that you're not a ryoka. That way they know you're not a threat. Okay?" she asked.

"'Kay!" I replied, laying down in the dappled shade of the tree, hands behind my head.

She left, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Do you think she's the ryoka?"

"Dunno!"

"She's just a little girl though..."

"Whoever she is, we should probably wake her up before SoiFon and Kenpachi get here."

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I registered was long white hair, a straw hat, and a flowered woman's kimono.

Jushiro Ukitake smiled at me.

"Good to see you're awake!" he said.

Shunsui winked at me. "Hey there, sleeping beauty."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"We wanted to ask you some questions since it appears that you're a-"

Jushiro was interrupted by a loud crash.

SoiFon leapt into view followed by Kenpachi.

I just then began to process what was happening. Amazing, I know.

"Shit!" I cried.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Kenpachi just laughed manically as he swung his blade towards my head.

I ducked and stumbled to my feet.

"Wait!" Ukitake cried.

But the two Captains didn't listen.

I sprinted forward, dodging attacks here and there.

Kenpachi's laughter thundered behind me- okay there was something seriously wrong with that man.

"You're mine!" SoiFon shouted. "Shunko!"

"Fuck!" I shouted and flash stepped away as fast as possible.

I ran forward blindly and turned around.

Bad choice.

Kenpachi's zanpaku-to cut some of my bangs off. I jerked my head backwards as SoiFon's fist came uncomfortably close to my face.

They were closing in fast. I had to do something.

I swung my zanpaku-to off of my back and blocked SoiFon's next punch.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Aw, hell!"

I narrowly avoided a pink "petal". I knew I couldn't keep that up for long. Especially when, counting all of Senbonzakura's blades and their skill level, I was outnumbered two thousand to one.

Wonderful.

Suddenly, I felt someone pick me up and hoist me over their shoulder.

"I'm going to borrow her for a while," a serious voice said.

SoiFon made a surprised sound. I shouted in protest.

And with that, the man holding me flash stepped away.

* * *

Chojiro Sasakibe. That was his name.

His pupil-less eyes stared at me.

"Would you put me down?!" I snapped.

"My Captain said to bring you to him. He didn't say how it should be done. So, no."

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue further. I had a feeling that he didn't like me.

Within minutes, we were at the first squad's barracks.

Chojiro KillJoy Sasakibe knocked on the door to the Captain's quarters.

"Come in," a weathered voice called.

Chojiro opened the door. Rukia looked at me and waved slightly.

"Captain, I have brought her. She was being chased by Captain SoiFon, Zaraki, and Kuchiki."

The Head Captain was...well old and wrinkly. But he had an aura of power around him. I could see that he was called "Head Captain" for a reason.

"Very well. Rukia Kuchiki, you can wait outside with Lieutenant Sasakibe," he commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Once they were gone, I looked at him confused.

"What is it, child?"

"I'm...not sure what to call you..."

Yamamoto's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You can call me "Gramps" or "Grandpa Yamamoto"," he rasped.

I felt a bit shocked.

"Uh..."

"After all, I have always wanted grandchildren of my own," he laughed.

Oh no. Did he hit his head? But it felt like he was being dead serious-

"Pops?" My mouth moved on its own.

He looked at me, brows furrowed.

"Pops. Is it okay for me to call you "Pops"?" I asked.

"If you must," he chuckled. "Now back to the matter at hand."

"Oh...About that..." I stammered.

"Do not worry. Rukia Kuchiki told me everything...starting with the moment you arrived here. Youngsters these days. They love hearing the sound of themsleves speaking," the Head Captain scoffed.

"So what am I here for then?!" I cried.

"Don't you want to be present when you are introduced?"

I felt dumb.

"Oh... Yeah. Sorry!"

"It's okay. After all, it must be a little overwhelming to know that in a few minutes you will be introduced to all of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Soul Society."

I sweat dropped. Was he trying to make me feel better? Because he kind of failed miserably at it...

* * *

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Even though Rukia was there to encourage me, I was nervous. I was dying behind that chair.

Yes, I said chair. Pops demanded me to hide behind his chair until he gave me the "cue". It turns out he's quite the actor. I, however, was not.

I faintly heard him talking about a new spiritual pressure, ryoka, different world, etc., etc.

I peeked out from behind the chair.

"Casey Makoto?" he asked.

I walked out nervously and grinned.

"Who is this, Head Captain?" a detatched voice asked. Of course it was Byakuya.

"Nice to meet you too," I muttered. "I'm Casey Makoto. Nice to meet you."

Someone picked me up by the scruff of my neck.

"Why's he so tiny?" Kenpachi asked.

A vein appeared on my head.

"_He?!_ _Tiny_?!"I growled. "Bastard! Let go of me! I'll kill you, you dumb bell-haired freak!"

"He's got spunk," he laughed.

My eye twitched.

"I'M A GIRL, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"You are? Wow, I never would've noticed!"

That was it. My foot made contact with his stomach, and he dropped me.

"Pretty good!" he wheezed.

"Pay no mind to Captain Zaraki. That's his normal way of greeting people. I'm Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. But you can call me Shunsui," Shunsui laughed.

I felt myself smile. Shunsui had always been one of my favorite characters.

"I don't think I got to properly meet you last time. It's nice to not be interrupted this time."

Jushiro bent down to look at me.

"Hmmm..." he murmured.

"Wha-"

He stuffed my arms full of candy.

"Here you go! You're a very cute girl you know that?" he said with a smile.

"Th-thanks?"

Another hand on my head. Were these people for real?

"Interesting," Mayuri said.

Oh. My. God.

I was fangirling on the inside. Lots of people don't like Mayuri, but he's one of my favorite characters of all time.

"Find what you were looking for by any chance?" I asked.

He grinned, revealing his newly golden teeth (I assumed he just got his cow-goat-pharoh makeover recently).

"Very interesting!"

"Captain Kurosutchi, I think you're scaring her," Shuhei said.

My head was released, and I took a deep breath.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, you came from a different universe, huh?" he replied.

Before I could answer, he cut me off.

"So who's your favorite...uh...character?" Shuhei asked.

Crap.

"I don't think I can answer that..."

The Lieutenant pouted.

"Come on-"

He was cut off by Omaeda.

"So this is the little slum girl?" the fat pinhead asked. "How cute! She's playing Soul Reaper!"

"Little slum girl, am I?" I growled.

I kicked him in the crotch, and he sank to the ground. SoiFon watched stoicly.

"That's what you get for underestimating her," she deadpanned.

"C-Captain...you're so mean!" Omaeda sobbed.

"And Kenpachi is bloodthirsty. Would you like to point out any other obvious details, you dolt?" the black-haired Captain replied.

I loved SoiFon. The first time I saw her, back in the other world, I had been left speechless by her beauty. Yoruichi was beautiful and all, but SoiFon was...magnificent. She was small and slim, yet carried herself like a princess. Her beautiful hair...God, I could say so much about her hair! The way it fell slightly into her eyes, the way it framed her face, the way it gave off an air of confidence... It was perfect. I loved her two braids. They said, "I am confident. I am in charge. And I will not waste time killing you." Her eyes gave off a cruel kind of beauty. Everything about her was perfect and beautiful. She was everything that I wanted to, and couldn't, be.

_I_ wanted to be able to carry myself like that, truly not caring about what other people say. _I_ wanted to have that beauty. It was the kind of beauty where people didn't care whether you had big boobs or not. It was like an aura surrounding her. It was a ruthless, uncontrollable beauty, like the harsh tundra. It was a kind of beauty that, if you were the one possessing it, was unnoticed. I wanted to be like her. But I was so plain in comparison. A mere pauper in the presence of a queen. I didn't know why I felt that way. I never understood why SoiFon adored Yoruichi so much, but now I knew. I understood. She was exactly right.

It was like seeing a goddess in the flesh.

Her eyes skimmed over me.

"Good job," she said.

I blushed.

"Th-thank you, Miss SoiFon!" I stuttered.

Why was I acting this way? Just a few minutes ago, she'd been trying to kill me!

SoiFon looked slightly surprised.

"Don't call me that. Just call me SoiFon," she muttered.

I nodded mutely.

The cycle repeated for quite a while.

After mingling (which mostly consisted of me being called short, and me threatening to kill people) a question came up: what was I doing here?

Rukia huffed in annoyance.

"To train of course!" she cried.

"Eh? To train? This is your way of consoling someone?" I exclaimed.

My friend gave me an evil grin.

Shit.

* * *

My muscles ached.

"Come on!" Jushiro urged. "You're going to have to be stronger than that if you want to fight Aizen during the Winter War! I haven't even went into shikai!"

"I know that!" I panted. "I just..."

I winced as pain seared through my forehead. It was like there was a caged animal inside of me, like it was trying to get out. That's why I wasn't giving it my all. I knew that if I strained myself too much, _she_ would get out.

Rukia knew that too.

"Captain Ukitake, how about I take her for a break?" she suggested.

Ukitake nodded and smiled.

"Have fun!"

The training area we were in was fairly big. It was a round clearing in a forest, far away from the Thirteenth Squad's barracks. That's where I had been staying for the past...well, the past night.

Rukia lead me deeper into the forest and motioned for me to sit.

I was glad that I had taken off my kimono. It was almost uncomfortably hot outside. I was wearing a tight-fitting white tank top and tan cargo pants.

Something had been bothering me lately.

"Rukia," I began cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...usually you aren't this friendly."

Her face fell a bit.

"Yeah. I know...it's just that... You remind me so much of _him_." she whispered.

"Like...like Kaien?" I asked gently.

She nodded.

"I thought that Ichigo was a lot like him, but you...you're so much like him that it's scary. The way you talk, the way you walk... It's like Kaien's here again! It's like he never left... It's like...I can be happy again," Rukia whispered.

"Ever since his death, I have been regarded as cold and uncaring. But it's so hard to be happy...when someone you love dies," she continued.

I hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. I know. But he's looking down at you right now. You'll meet again one day. Hey, and maybe this time _he'll_ be _your_ suboordinate!" I murmured.

She smiled a bit.

"Maybe," she laughed. "Come on, let's get back."

* * *

As I walked into the clearing again, I got into a fighting stance.

"Okay, Jushiro! Let's do thi-"

I was cut off by an immense spiritual pressure.

I knew who that belonged to.

_I should probably run..._

Someone came crashing into the clearing.

I stared at him awkwardly and sweatdropped.

"Casey!" Ichigo cried.

I blinked.

"Yo."

"Don't give me "yo"! Do you know how worried I was about you?!" he demanded.

"Well, you shouldn't have been. I'm fine."

He glared at me, and I stared back at him without flinching. I knew why he was here, and there was no way in hell that was going to happen.  
"Good. Come on. We're going home," he snapped.

Ichigo turned around and started walking away.

"No."

He spun around.

"What?"

"I said no, Ichigo. I'm here to train, and until that's done, I'm not leaving," I growled.

His glare intensified.

"You're not strong enough to fight. That was proved well enough when you managed to get yourself caught. It would be better if you just stayed ho-"

"Don't say it," I whispered. "Don't say home. Because that's not my home. You know that."

It felt like I had turned to ice. That he had brought up the fact that I had almost gotten raped... That was a low blow. The fact that he made it sound like my fault made me want to scream.

Why couldn't he trust me?

"It doesn't mater whether it's your home or not. You're going back and that's final."

My headache intensified, and I snapped.

"Why can't you trust me? You're so hotheaded! You think you know everything, Ichigo! You think that you're powerful enough to fight alone while the rest of us watch and feel useless! You're a big fucking jerk! I'm sick of it! Get the hell away from me!" I shouted.

Hurt flashed across his face, and I knew that I had gone too far.

I felt myself shift into a smaller version of the she-wolf.

"Don't follow me," I spat and stalked away, not looking back to see the anguish on Ichigo's face.

* * *

I knew that he had brought everyone with him: Orihime, Chad, Uryu, my friends, Aspen, and the rest of the soul reapers.

I just couldn't bring myself to care. Sitting alone in the forest, I had plenty of time ot think.

I felt empty and hollow. It was like a part of me had gone missing.

I loved him, I really did. But I was so new at this kind of thing. I hadn't felt this strange emotion called love in years. I didn't know how to accept it, much less express it.

Plus...

He just didn't love me back.

It hurt to know that. I knew he cared about me. But I wanted him to feel the same thing I felt towards him. I wanted him to feel the fluttering I got in my stomach whenever I saw him, the happiness, the desire to make him smile.

I wanted to say that I wouldn't care if he got married and moved on, away from me. Wanted to say that just as long as I could be by his side, be his loyal companion, I would be satisfied. That that alone would be enough. But I couldn't. I wanted to be the only one he loved that way. The only one to kiss him. The only one to sleep with him.

_Ichigo_, I thought longingly.

All I would ever be to him was a stray dog.

* * *

"Casey!" everyone cried, as I walked back to the clearing. Apparently they had traced Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Geez," I muttered.

"Sorry!" Alexis cried, her russet hair blocking my vision temporarily as she hugged me.

I gave her a fake smile.

And I tried not to notice the sadness in Ichigo's eyes when I passed.

I was merely another stray dog trying to flatter a god.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter! Hope you liked it! But I have some very sad news. This story will be ending in two chapters. Please don't kill me! This has to end before Orihime gets abducted, so I decided to end it in two chapters: a continuation of the Soul Society chapter and a Going Home chapter.**

**Just a note: this story won't have a happy ending. It will have a very sad ending, so be prepared to not see much more IchiCasey. D:**


	15. With You

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Sadly, it's the second to last one D:**

* * *

_If you want me to_

_I will follow you to the ends of the Earth_

_If you call me_

_I will run to your side_

_If you leave me alone in this world_

_I will disappear_

_- Casey_

* * *

**With You**

"Not half bad!" Kenpachi thundered.

I dodged his blade again.

Fighting Kenpachi was bad enough. But in the middle of the Seretei? Pops wouldn't be pleased.

It had been six days since I had came to the Soul Society, and I had gotten considerably stronger. Still, I favored my life, and fighting with Kenpachi wasn't exactly healthy.

Zaraki swung again, and I blocked him.

His laughter boomed around the buildings.

I was constantly moving, dodging and attacking in some sort of twisted dance. A dance that would end when one of us got too tired to fight.

His blade swung towards my head. I ducked and slashed across his chest.

Blood dripped from the cut, and he smiled.

I was reaching my limit. I couldn't hold back the monster inside for much longer. I had to go at him with everything I had.

"Dragon Strike!" I shouted.

The ghostly blue dragon arched its neck and struck Kenpachi. When the dust cleared, he had various cuts lining his body.

He swung towards me but was blocked by someone.

"What are you doing, Zaraki?" Byakuya asked coldly.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later, Kenpachi left. My body felt like it was on fire. Byakuya glared at me, as if it were my fault that Zaraki had tried to kill me.

I was about to say something, but he cut me off.

"This does not mean that I am your friend, Casey Makoto," he said unemotionally.

A vein appeared on my head. In a lot of ways, Byakuya reminded me of...

_Ichigo_, I thought wistfully and looked in the direction of his rietsu.

Byakuya followed my gaze and, after a moment's thought, grabbed my hand.

"Come. We are going for tea at the Kuchiki Manor."

* * *

The tea was good and strong.

I sipped slowly and looked at Byakuya. He was staring at me intently.

"What happened between you and Ichigo Kurosaki?" he demanded.

I gulped. Wow. Straight to the point with him. I knew that everyone had been wondering the same thing. But no one had asked me yet.

"You do not have to tell me if you are uncomfor-"

I cut him off.

"No. It's okay...I'll tell you," I sighed.

When I was fished, he glared at me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a fool. He doesn't know what he has until it slips away, does he?"

I chuckled dryly.

We sat in silence for a while, and my eyes felt heavy. The sun had sank below the horizon while we were talking. I yawned.

I was so tired...

Two arms slipped around me.

"Sleep," Byakuya murmured softly.

I smiled. Byakuya was rarely that affectionate. It was nice to see that side of him.

That was the last thing I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Byakuya gently held the sleeping girl in his arms.

_I knew that Kurosaki was stupid_, he thought, _But not this stupid! He doesn't realize how much she loves him._

The noble knocked on the door to the Thirteenth Company's barracks, where all of the visistors were staying.

"Who is it?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"It is Captain Kuchiki. Let me in." he replied.

Ichigo opened the door, and Byakuya didn't miss the flash of pain in the boy's face when he saw the girl in his arms. When the pain was gone, it was replaced by a dull, coldness.

"She fell asleep at the Manor. Would you take her for me?"

They had a glaring match of sorts. Byakuya won, and Ichigo scowled.

"Fine!" the teenager snapped and roughly grabbed the girl from him.

The door slammed in his face, and Byakuya looked at it sadly, his thoughts suddenly turning to Hisana.

_Hold her tight, Ichigo Kurosaki. You have no idea how lucky you are to have someone who cares about you that much. Hold her tight and never let her go._

* * *

I had gotten up early to prepare to leave.

I went to each Squads' barracks and thanked them personally. I wished I could spend more time with them.

As I stood at the entrance to the Senkaimon, a wave of sadness swept over me.

Aspen grasped my shoulder.

"You okay, sis?"

"Yeah...I just... feel like something bad is about to happen," I replied.

I shook the feeling off and stepped into the Senkaimon.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Really short crappy chapter. I'm so sad! The next chapter is the last one! But I might have a little surprise for you next time...**


	16. Dream

**A/N: Here it is guys! The final chapter! But I have a surprise for you guys! It's not the end. Not at all. Because I'm making The Last Adventure into a series! Yay! After all, I wouldn't be that mean to you all. So this is Book One of The Last Adventure series! Anyway, I love you guys so much! Thank you for supporting me this far! Hopefully you'll follow the next book too!**

* * *

_Nothing has changed._

_I still wake up screaming your name_

_Reaching out for you_

_But you are not there_

_The sadness is unbearable_

_To know that the love I once had_

_Is gone_

_Makes it hard to stand up_

_But then I smile again_

_Because I know_

_That when I close my eyes_

_I will see you again_

_- Casey_

* * *

**Dream**

Alexis huddled close to me, trying to avoid being touched by the light. Time had long since stopped, and all I wanted was for this torture to be over. It was taking its time, mocking us.

"What do we do?!" Molly whispered.

I looked at the vortex. I was tired of this. But...I didn't want to go.

"Nothing," I replied solemnly. "We can't do anything. We're powerless."

_This isn't how it should end!_ I thought.

Everyone who I'd befriended...

I knew this was only temporary, but...the fact that we were actually going back was unreal.

I shouldn't have come here. Shouldn't have made friends. Shouldn't have fallen in love. But I would do it all again, even if it meant facing this pain every single time.

"Casey..."

"Margaret..."

"Alexis..."

"Molly..."

We took each others hands.

As the blue light swallowed us, I allowed one tear to trickle down my cheek.

_I'm sorry, Ichigo._

The last thing I thought was that I never apologized to Ichigo, and now I wouldn't see him ever again.

* * *

They claim to not know what I am talking about. According to them, we never went to the Bleach universe. So I don't talk about it. I don't talk about the strange tattoo that each of us have on our left shoulder. The tattoo that resembles a dark blue vortex. The tattoo that only we can see.

That summer, my parents change my school. We all cry and promised to keep in touch. But we never do. They leave me all alone. I am strong. I am not weak. Because of that, I am different. That dream. That reoccuring dream I have night after night. It's the only thing I look forward to.

A name. Ichigo Kurosaki. He's different too. I haven't met him before, but I can feel it. Whoever he is, I vow to find him one day.

Orange.

Brown.

A promise.

A kiss.

A tiny black and red butterfly.

The beautiful summer sky.

The warmth of our young days. Where we ate popsicles on the porch. And watched the fireworks.

Someone once told me that we are like fireworks. We climb, shine and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But that, even when it's time to part, we have a choice. To stay together.

It was a wonderful dream. Such a wonderful, wonderful dream. A happy dream full of love and family.

But even the best of dreams must eventually end.

* * *

**A/N: It's over! D: I'm so sad! Look out for the next book! I love, love, love you all! Thanks for all of your support! Even in my hardest times, looking at your encouragements gave me the will to write! Hopefully I'll see you again soon!**

**Love,**

**Kai**


End file.
